


Noches tranquilas

by lizayan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizayan/pseuds/lizayan
Summary: Parecía una noche cualquiera en Camelot, una de tantas noches que no se olvidarian.





	Noches tranquilas

**Author's Note:**

> Si les parece que ya han leído antes esto es porque lo pasé de fanfiction asi que es el mismo xD
> 
> Originalmete era sólo un sueño de esos en los que te levantas y de verdad piensas en que comiste el día anterior, o si los brownies eran de "ese" tipo de brownie
> 
> Merlín pertenece a BBC y sus escritores, esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro.

Noches tranquilas

Parecía un día normal en Camelot, Arthur había despertado esa mañana y hecho su rutina normal; empezar el dia y desayunar, entrenar, comer, otra vez a entrenar, ya le había gritado a Merlin un par de veces incluso antes de la primera salida al patio, entre rodar los ojos, risitas y burlas compartidas incluso con sus caballeros la tarde fue alcanzando el horizonte del reino. Era un día normal después de todo y para cada habitante de ese vasto reino nada parecía fuera de lugar.

Pero claro, estamos hablando Camelot y un reino descrito como grande, glorioso, conocido, respetado y también odiado, no puede tener un día así, tan simple y tan tranquilo, las cosas no suelen ser así tras los altos muros.

Era el tercer día del descanso (casi obligatorio, el pobre médico había estado cerca de llamar a los dioses de la antigua religión para encerrar a Arthur) del joven heredero, impuesto por Gaius, el galeno de Camelot. Cuatro noches atrás, al regresar de una cacería el caballo de Arthur había pisado mal y aunque a simple vista no era nada grave, golpes como ese eran de cuidado, no podían ignorar los kilos de un animal como lo es un caballo purasangre y de buen tamaño cayendo sobre un hombre, más valía siempre prevenir.

Y aunque estaba descansado nada había podido evitar que entrenara con sus hombres e hiciera otras cosas dignas del gran príncipe de Camelot, en realidad y por encima de los esfuerzos del Galeno y del sirviente el único punto a su favor era que Arthur permanecía dentro de los muros del castillo y por cuatro o cinco días más, cualquiera tendría la seguridad de ver a Arthur merodear de un lado a otro, como si quisiera trepar por los muros de la almena pero siempre dentro del castillo.

̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴

La noche estaba quieta, los turnos de guardia completos y los vigilantes en sus puestos, todo listo para una guardia nocturna segura.

Arthur se despertó apenas dos horas después de haber dormido, tenía calor, un calor insoportable y atípico a la temporada, al levantarse lo primero que cruzó su mente fue un "Seguro no estoy bien peinado" y sin neditar sobre eso, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, al principio le resultó extraño, pero busco un lugar donde mirarse, porque tenía que estar bien peinado y por supuesto bien vestido. Se detuvo un segundo, giro a ver su cama donde parecía haber humo pero no estaba alarmado, se sentía casi aletargado, tomo con cuidado el vestido sobre la cama y se lo puso, su cuerpo seguía dormido, "es el humo" pensó, "maldición" quiso moverse con más rapidez pero no podía "concéntrate, concéntrate, ve a la puerta", giro la cabeza despacio para no marearse, su vista se topó con la jarra de agua en la mesa, quizás si se echaba de esa agua en la cara se despejaría lo suficiente, al tomarla, la masa deforme que era él mismo en el metal lo alarmo "Rayos, seguro tengo un nido de pájaros en la cabeza".

Olvido por completo el humo, el posible fuego y lo que ello conllevaba, camino hasta la ventana, al verse en el vidrio tuvo una mejor idea de cómo se veía, el cabello corto era ahora largo, podía ver la cinta que lo amarraba en la parte alta de su cabeza, parecía un peinado simple, con todo el cuello y orejas expuesto. Como pudo fue enganchando las líneas de cabello que estaban sueltos, no era una muy buena idea salir en busca de un príncipe con ese desastre sobre su... se miró de nuevo con más atención, el no necesitaba buscar un príncipe, o si?, "pero soy yo…" el humo se arremolino a su alrededor y los pensamientos se esfumaron en las líneas caprichosas que flotaban en el aire.

Salir, cierto tenía que salir, sus manos estaban enguantadas en celeste hasta el codo, la molestia que hasta ahora parecía intangible era el corsé del vestido azul, con caída ancha en la cadera pesado por las capas de tela azules "¿qué demonios?" pero como ya parecía normal dejo de pensar en eso y el calor de su cuerpo lo impulsaba a salir para aliviarlo en busca aire fresco, a buscar un príncipe, un hombre, por un instante pensó que el color azul no era su color, su ropa solía ser de otro tono.

El humo hizo círculos hasta perderse por el espacio bajo la puerta, bien por ahí estaba la salida, camino con cuidado, porque traía zapatos, unos muy ruidosos e incomodos zapatos, debía estar mejorando su cabeza, era más consciente de lo que había a su alrededor.

Sabía que no debía hacer ruido así que tomo con cuidado la puerta, fue tan sigiloso como pudo, con pasos cortos y medidos, miro el pasillo en completa calma y sin un alma a la vista, el filo de la falda era molesto, daba un sonido como seseo cada vez que se movía, la tomo con las manos levantándola un poco, llego hasta la esquina derecha del pasillo, era más rápido por ese lado, se detuvo junto al muro y miro sobre su hombro, tomo aire y giro, pero al hacerlo sin mirar, chocó de frente con otra persona.

La luz de la luna llena iluminaba ligeramente la cara de quien tenía enfrente, de piel pálida, el cabello negro corto, parecía alguien del servicio, bueno más bien era obvio por la ropa; la falda amarilla, simple sin pliegues o adornos, el topo azul y ese extraño toque en los hombros con pedacitos rojos, la piel del cuello blanco igual que la quijada y los pómulos ran blanca que contrastaba con el abismo negro que parecía su cabello y ese listón que parecía brillar, pero lo más notable eran los ojos, azules e increíbles… ese azul, conocía esos ojos, eran de...

-¿Arthur?

-¿Merlin?

̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴

El calor era demasiado, la noche debería ser fresca, pero estaba sudando. Aparto la cobija con rapidez y sus pies sonaron rudos y pesados contra el piso, bostezo, no recordaba haberse dormido vestido, no, estaba seguro de por lo menos haberse quitado las botas. Su temperatura estaba alta, quizás comenzaba a enfermarse, su piel ardía, su cuerpo entero ardía.

Su cabeza comenzó a girar, pensando en una y otra cosa a la vez, el extraño olor en su cuarto, la desorientación, el calor y esa especie de comezón en su piel. Quería salir y al mismo tiempo no, o mejor dicho, sabía que no tenía razones para hacerlo, pero lo quería, deseaba salir y tenía que hacerlo.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, Gaius estaba en la cama, roncando y él sonrió, agarro su falda al bajar los escalones para no tropezar, por un segundo el sorprendió llevar una, pero necesitaba salir, lo sentía en cada fibra del cuerpo y falda o no, ya no era importante.

Caminó a través del castillo, el latido en su sangre se hacía más fuerte, necesitaba encontrar algo, lo sabía, pero debía regresar, su cabeza lo llevaba de regreso a su cuarto pero sus pies se rehusaban, conocía ese camino y sabia a donde iba, durante un segundo el pánico lo invadió estaba yendo hacía...

Choco con un cuerpo de frente casi al doblar la esquina, la luz de la ventana era escasa, era más alto que él, cabello rubio que parecía largo y agarrado arriba, algunos mechones salían del peinado haciendo bucles alrededor del cuello, el corsé azul del vestido estaba estirado y abierto en exceso en la amplia espalda, el ancho de la falda era sostenido por unas manos blancas, pero cuando se detuvo en la cara, la quijada ancha, los labios delgados, la nariz afilada y los ojos azules, conocía esos ojos, mejor que ha muchas cosas en esa vida.

-¿Arthur?- el nombre se escapó de su boca con un ligero temblor en su cuerpo, la respuesta inmediata fue su nombre pronunciado por esa voz, saliendo de los labios ajenos y fue como un gatillazo de adrenalina, sintió la magia viajar por sus venas rápida y presta para él. El vestido azul se desvaneció ante sus ojos en finos hilos dorados y el amplio torso se mostró desnudo ante sus ojos.

A lo lejos alguien hablo, no alcanzo a distinguir que decía, pero Arthur lo tomo del brazo y jalo su cuerpo llevándolo a su habitación. Cerraron la puerta despacio, un par de segundos antes de escuchar los pasos detenerse justo del otro lado.

-¿Señor? – Ninguno respondió, sentía el calor del cuerpo que lo aprisionaba contra la fría madera –¿Su majestad? – otra voz se alzó de golpe en el pesado silencio que los rodeaba, aun así ambos sabían que esa mesura no les duraría mucho a los caballeros.

-¿Sir Leon? – respondió Arthur despacio y bajo para no dar a notar que se encontraba tan cerca de la puerta.

-Sí señor, lamento si lo he despertado – la voz volvió a tomar el tono calmado que solía tener – los guardias han informado de una luz señor, más potente que una antorcha – se detuvo un segundo para esperar algo de Arthur pero continuo al notar la falta de interés – venia del pasillo contiguo al suyo señor, ¿está todo bien? – Merlin sudo aún más por el nerviosismo, Arthur sabía que era magia, que más podía, el príncipe Arthur de Camelot había visto su magia.

-Fui yo, había una rata tratando de pasar la puerta, lamento haberlos alertado – contuvieron el aliento, ninguno seguro de que fuera la mentira suficiente para que nadie entrara o si en realidad le hubieran creído.

-Bien – el tono salió dudoso – ¿Le parece bien si hacemos una ronda por si acaso señor? – su cuerpo se tenso ante la pregunta.

-No es necesario – se detuvo un segundo – pero si los hace estar más tranquilos, adelante – Merlín agacho la mirada, sus ojos se deslizaron por los músculos marcados del abdomen contrario, detuvo su escrutinio en cada sombra y relieve, trago saliva cuando miro más abajo, el bulto era evidente bajo las delgadas calzas que su señor usaba para dormir, nunca había visto eso antes, pero conocía las piernas ocultas tras la tela, estaba seguro de que tan suave era la tela y tocarla seria casi como tocar la piel directamente, pero él seguía llevando ese extraño vestido azul y amariilo, estaba perdido en su mundo que no notó el momento en que Arthur terminó de hablar con los caballeros.

\- Merlin – pronunció su nombre en un susurro junto a su oído que le erizo el vello de la nuca, sintió a Arthur delinear el borde de su oreja, no estaba seguro con que parte de su cara, pero le daba igual, mientras disfrutaba de los escalofríos que lanzaba su piel.

\- Arthur – la lengua de su señor tomó su lóbulo y succiono, el doblo el cuello al lado contrario dando espacio para él, haciendo que el otro soltara una risilla ahogada y satisfecha – espera – dijo bajo, pero Arthur lo mandó callar con un siseo.

\- la ropa Merlin – le dijo mientras empezaba a desperdigar caricias en el hombro y la poca piel que el vestido dejaba al descubierto del cuello – quítatela.

-No, yo no – titubeo un momento, manteniendo la voz baja, algo en todo esto estaba mal, pero no encontraba el qué.

\- Ahora Merlin – el tono fue bajo, pero sonó como cualquier orden gritada por esos labios. Su cabeza dio vueltas, estaba excitado, por algo que Arthur hacía a menudo, no, no tenía lógica, no tenía nada de lógica toda esa situación, sentía un peculiar aroma como un fondo de madera y fuego, lo concia pero no atinaba a saber de dónde, aspiro fuerte, intentado identificarlo mientras trataba de alejarse de Arthur y el placer que le provocaba con cada toque ardiente, cuando por fin logró hacer algo de espacio entre los dos, extrañas palabras flotaron ante sus ojos, era magia ajena, no podía usarla, no quería, cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Arthur dejó su oreja y paso su lengua por lo poco expuesto del cuello, mordiendo y succionando – Quítatela Merlin – la orden fue acompañada por un sugerente movimiento entre sus piernas. Se le fue el aliento, las palabras que lo envolvían brillaron con más fuerza, casi iluminando para él la estancia, era un hechizo y el miedo a usarlo se había ido.

IsaiKiareteShaemeInvolius

Sus ojos se hicieron dorados y la mirada de Arthur se concentró solo en ellos.

̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴

Estaba caliente, muy caliente y no es que fuera puro y virginal. Era un príncipe, el heredero de Camelot, ninguna mujer que hubiera querido tener se habría negado, claro que tampoco era que anduviera de cama en cama, pero sus días de entrenamiento habían quedado atrás hace ya unos años. Esto era diferente, los guardias pasaban de vez en cuando cerca de su alcoba, podía escuchar sus pasos resonando en el silencio de la noche, haciendo eco en cada muro, la adrenalina le aceleraba el pulso y esa piel blanca tentándolo no ayudaba, Merlin en cambio no se movía, lo sentía temblar, estaba mal y era extraño, ¡era Merlin santo cielo! Su amigo y su sirviente; aunque llevara falda, conocía perfectamente lo que encontraría debajo de la tela. Pero si era sincero, la idea de toparse con un miembro tan despierto como el suyo, duro y al aire, lo llenaba de morbo y al mismo tiempo en algún lugar muy dentro del él le gustaba no encontrase con los interiores típicos de las mujeres y en cambio tener un cuerpo masculino debajo.

Después de rozarlo con su mejilla, sus labios cosquilleaban de anticipación al encuentro con la piel. Comenzar a degustar el lóbulo de su oreja fue natural, igual que forzar un poco la tela que cubría el cuello para tocar la piel desnuda de esa zona y un poco del hombro, besar el cuello; chupar, lamer, morder y marcar, se convirtieron en una rutina enloquecedora. Escuchaba su propia voz, pero no importaba, estaba muy lejos de su conciencia, ahora sólo el deseo de poseer era importante.

De pronto Merlin pronuncio palabras que él no entendió y el brillo en los ojos azules fue imposible de ignorar – magia – su boca lo dijo mientras sus ojos se paseaban por el rostro algo contrariado de su sirviente.

Sus ojos, que regresaron a ser océanos se notaba acuosos, con el ceño fruncido y los pómulos ligeramente sonrojados, la piel pálida, la boca jadeante y entreabierta con ese tono rojizo natural; nunca había conocido algo tan endemoniadamente sexy. Hasta que claro su vista bajo al pecho lampiño, pensó que la ropa regresaría a ser normal, pero en cambio, el mago estaba desnudo ante él. Los músculos del pecho, apenas visibles, los pezones pequeños y erectos, los huesos afilados de la cadera y el miembro altivo ocultando su base en el vello de la zona, "para estar tan delgado no esta tan mal aquí abajo" pensó con algo de satisfacción bailando en su mirada, dejó el escrutinio y regreso al mar que lo esperaba, turbio de emociones y excitación.

-Arthur... – pudo incluso ver los labios moverse al pronunciar su nombre y como se cerraban al pronunciar la última letra, encogiéndose y alzándose hacia él, el sonido había sido más un jadeo que una pregunta.

\- tu magia ha sido útil, ¿no Merlin? – Le dijo a su sirviente con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro que esperaba fuera tan seductora como él lo pensaba.

Lo demás no estaba claro, los brazos que sentía largos y esbeltos en su cuello y que no sabía cuándo llegaron a ese lugar, la piel caliente, el sudor, los gemidos del otro en su oído, el camino hecho a tropezones hasta la cama, de nuevo chupar, lamer, morder y marcar, tragar, tragar todo lo que tuvieran el uno para el otro. La mirada llena de deseo del mago mientras limpiaba los últimos vestigios de semen en sus propios labios, usando la lengua y emitiendo un ligero jadeo, espacios en blanco, en negro y en azul, el placer inundándolo todo, la euforia, la sensación de asfixia por la falta de aire, la necesidad de correr, volar y luego flotar, perderse en una nube de paz y descanso.

Lo último claro en su mente que esa noche, era un extraño olor, almizclado, como si fuera madera quemada, "fuego joder, fuego" pensó, ahora sabía que Merlin era un mago, uno que debía ser bueno si pudo desaparecer ropa y estaba demostrado que era un mago útil, pero al girar la vista se topó con la espalda esbelta y blanca a su lado, el deseo de tocarlo regreso tan rápido que olvido todo lo demás. Sus últimos pensamientos se arremolinaron en la niebla que parecía rodearlo y luego nada.

̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴

Los días en Camelot seguían transcurriendo en esa calma que todos apreciaban, aunque algunos caballeros comenzaban a estar preocupados, Gaius por su parte, estresado. Las personas que vivían en este hermoso reino parecían no notarlo aún, pero aquellos que convivían de cerca Arthur y Merlín, sí.

El extraño comportamiento fue evidente hace unos quince días, tanto Arthur como Merlin habían comenzado a presentar síntomas; somnolencia, cansancio, una hambre voraz sobre todo por las mañanas y dolores varios, según el propio príncipe se sentía como un hombre viejo, sin ofender al galeno por supuesto, pero entre el dolor de espalda, de piernas, de cadera, ya ni montar podía ser contado entre sus placenteros pasatiempos y a eso debía añadirle las quejas de Merlin por los mismos males.

-Bien, veamos – Gaius haciendo gala de su infinita paciencia se mantenía sentado en la mesa frente a su pupilo, que no quería ni pensar en sentarse, últimamente hacer algo tan simple era peor que cabalgar a pelo durante medio día – Ya te di todos los remedios para dormir que conozco Merlin – el aludido daba vueltas casi sobre sí mismo – lo mismo que a tu señor, no es posible que se estén debilitando tan pronto – el hombre se tomaba muy enserio el problema, ya antes había visto algo tan pequeño convertirse en un padecimiento crónico que casi nunca llegaba a detener.

-¿Y lo más ilógico? Gaius – suspiro el joven deteniéndose frente a su mentor mientras se comía las uñas - ¿Y si estoy muriendo por dentro? Como esos caballeros que mueren días después de la batalla – esta vez fue el galeno quien suspiro, preocupado, estresado y hasta un poco harto de toda la situación.

\- ¿Una herida como esa muchacho? No han salido de Camelot la última luna, ni siquiera a cazar desde el incidente.

\- ¡Ya lo sé!¡ya lo sé! Pero Gaius – se sentó casi de medio lado – creí que con la poción se arreglaría – hace ya una semana que el galeno había decido darles un brebaje un poco más fuerte de lo normal – Casi juro que no tenía sueño, nada en todo el día.

-Merlin, muchacho, no puedo usar el láudano así cómo así – el joven suspiro de nuevo y acomodo su cabeza en la mano que había puesto en la mesa, dejando que la palma cubriera sus ojos y frente privándose un segundo de la luz, había pensado en depositar todo el brazo para usarlo de almohada y no solo el codo, pero se quedaría dormido en seguida, lastima que antes de darse cuenta ya estaba dormitando aún en esa posición.

-¡Muchacho! –El pobre mago saltó y se quejó del dolor que supuso recargase por completo en la banca – si no estuviera seguro de que no me mientes – hizo un pausa, mirando de forma suspicaz a Merlin – juraría que no estás durmiendo.

-Pero Gaius, que cosas dices – contesto indignado – si vengo a dormir cada noche ¡a esta misma casa!

\- lo sé Merlin, lo sé – el galeno se paró y avanzó hasta la estantería con plantas – casi todo lo que Arthur y tu tienen se explica con eso – prosiguió, mientras rebuscaba en los números frascos – todo, menos el dolor agudo.

\- ¿Cuál, el de cadera, el de espalda o el de piernas? – respondió con esa nota de fastidio que venía siendo recurrente en los últimos días.

\- ¿Merlin? – mencionó el hombre con tono suave – tú y el príncipe no han estado visitando las tabernas, ¿cierto?

\- ¡Oh Gaius! No creas la misma historia que tú inventas

\- Lo siento Merlin – el galeno aprovechando que estaba de espaldas se permitió una sonrisa al ver el tinte de ofensa en el joven mago – tenía que preguntar – murmuro al final, sólo para calmar un poco el humor del otro.

̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴

Los días siguientes fueron pasaron en aparente calma, algunas otras personas del servicio comenzaron a ver el extraño comportamiento de su señor, pero el tiempo no perdona a nadie y antes de notarlo por completo, las fiestas en la víspera de las cosecha comenzaron.

-¡Merlin! – la potente voz recorrió el aire en busca de la persona por la que clamaba, el joven príncipe se encontraba en su cuarto, tarde, como ya venía siendo costumbre, estaba a punto de tomar un baño y el agua estaba fría, no había comido y tampoco tenía ropa limpia. Antes de que tomara aire para llamar de nuevo la puerta se abrió con premura y el pobre chico entro, tropezando con las telas en sus manos, solo para variar un poco.

-Lo sé, lo sé – camino hasta la cama y al girarse Arthur lo recibió con un cuerpo casi desnudo. Últimamente notaba que había cierta familiaridad, por no decir falta de pudor entre ambos.

-¿Ya está todo listo? – preguntó el señor con voz en calmada muy diferente a la que uso al gritar, mientras terminaba de quitarse las calzas que usaba para dormir, antes de meterse a la bañera – el agua esta fría. Sin decir nada los ojos de Merlin se tornaron dorados y al segundo siguiente la superficie dejada notar un agradable calor. Mientras el mago se encargaba de la ropa Arthur disfrutó un par de momentos el agua antes de mirarlo, inclinado sobre la cama arreglando las telas - ¿Merlin?

\- ¿Si mi señor? – el agua parecía brillar sobre la piel de Arthur, como si fuera oro sobre la piel - ¿necesita algo?

\- Sí – contesto mientras dejaba que el agua se deslizara mientras se erguía un poco, para quedar sentado – puedes revisar mi espalda – Merlin se levantó las mangas de inmediato y jaló un pequeño taburete colocándolo a espaldas de Arthur.

Las manos del mago comenzaron a pasearse por la blanca espalda, delineando con los dedos cada palmo de ella, acariciando las marcas de batalla, Arthur jadeo cuando las manos tocaron la piel de su cuello y se recostó en la bañera, llevando la cabeza hacía atrás, con los ojos cerrados, dejando que lo tocara con libertad, los hombros, brazos, bajando por el pecho hasta el estómago. Mientas más bajaba, la cabeza de Merlin iba inclinándose más hacia él, abrió los ojos y calvo la mirada en el cuello que se le ofrecía, ligeramente oculto por la camisa usual del sirviente, mientras el otro se mordía el labio disfrutando de la vista que le daba el miembro erguido de su señor, muy notable bajo esa agua caliente.

-¿Señor? ¿Merlin? –tras la mampara de la bañera, Gaius entraba al cuarto, Merlin se alejó y Arthur gruñó, pero la erección seguía ahí, dura y evidente. El mago susurro un encantamiento mientras vaciaba salew en el agua, al segundo toda la superficie estaba cubierta de espuma blanca y con olor a flores.

-¿Merlin? – Gaius se asomó con discreción a la parte final del cuarto, el muchacho estaba pálido y su príncipe tenía una mueca de disgusto más que notoria – lo siento señor, nadie contestó – se dio media vuelta, dando privacidad – lamento interrumpir su baño, creí que ya estaría desayunando.

\- Descuida Gaius – contesto algo lento – estaba viendo si esta tonta costumbre femenina funcionaba tal y como dicen – dijo mientras veía la espuma en su mano, el mago camino hacia la cama para terminar de ordenar la ropa que usaría su señor – pero déjame decirte que exageran con las bondades de esta cosa – finalizó con un poco de fastidio.

El galeno sonrió un poco manteniéndose de espaldas – Bueno mi señor, creo que la costumbre está más ligada a la percepción de belleza de dicha rutina, que al estado del cuerpo en sí – escucho al joven bufar tras él, mientras Arthur comenzaba a limpiar un poco sus brazos, al menos su erección estaba cubierta y en descanso – para una mujer es motivo suficiente para sentirse revitalizada.

-Sí, si claro, mujeres y sus cosas – miró a Merlin, o al menos la sombra que debía ser él, de pronto noto que no estaba seguro de porqué había tanta espuma en el agua, no solía tomar baños así.

-Bueno mi señor - el anciano suspiro, ahí estaba, otro de los síntomas de ambos jóvenes – mande pedir una extraña planta llamada "flores de blanco anochecer" según sé por algunos marineros.

-¿Qué? – preguntó de inmediato el príncipe, mientras veía a su joven aprendiz trabajar en ese extraño silencio que venía acompañándolo hace tiempo.

\- Es una planta mi señor – trató de explicar alejándose un poco del lugar donde estaba, con rumbo de Merlin – usan su té para ayudarse a dormir – el mago rehuía su miraba de forma insistente – parece que puedo dárselas dos o tres veces por semana, es más seguro que el laudano.

\- Bien Gaius, ¿algo más? – estaba harto de esa agua y de ese galeno inútil e inoportuno, sin estar seguro del porqué.

\- Se tardará un poco mi señor, es del otro lado del mar, más allá de los cuatro reinos – estaba realmente preocupado por Merlin no había forma de negarlo y junto a él algunos de los caballeras más cercanos al joven, además, podía jurar que había oído a Merlin entonar un hechizo antes de alcanzarlo con la vista – me retiro, aún quedan algunos remedios importantes por hacer - alzó un poco la voz.

\- ¿Merlin es necesario para eso Gaius? – el hombre había solicitado la asistencia de su aprendiz un par de días atras, el tono duro y seco de Arthur lo hizo pararse en secó, el joven por otro lado se tensó ante la mención de su nombre, eso también pasaba últimamente, como si tuviera miedo de lo que saldría de la boca del joven señor.

\- Temo que sí mi señor – el sonido que el agua hizo al golpear el suelo alerto a Merlin, que tomó con rapidez la tela para secar a su señor – podemos empezar luego de que termine aquí.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿no tienen remedios muy importantes? – cuando el mago llegó al lado de su señor, este le arrebato la tela de las manos sin mirarlo.

\- No tiene que ser aho...

\- ¡¿No?! ¿entonces cuando Gaius?, lárguense y consigue algo para este maldito malestar – Gaius asintió aun cuando fuera inútil ya que no sabía si su señor lo miraba, mientras Merlin se perdía en la suave curva que era la espalda baja de su señor, deleitándose en la carne blanca, tan celosamente oculta del sol – Merlin – brincó un poco disipando la bruma de su cabeza – mándame algo de comer – asintió en silencio, sin sus contestaciones mordaces, ni bromas, ni sonrisas; nada, porque ya no había nada de eso para el mundo, todo eso era suyo, solo para él - ¡Lárguense entonces!

Gaius musitó una afirmación queda y camino tan rápido como pudo a la salida, el joven mago estaba de nuevo perdido en sus pensamientos cuando lo llamó, llegando hasta él casi corriendo.

Últimamente eso también pasada, pero claro, muchas cosas más pasaban, algunos lo veían normal, esa forma de cambiar de humor con todo el mundo, menos con Merlin, pero era normal, ¿no?, el joven se sentía igual que el señor, para muchos era lógico que moderara su trato con la única persona que estaba como él, que sufría lo que él. Estar todo el tiempo cansado y adolorido era la causa, eso es todo, decían.

̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴

Unos días después, Sir Percibal les dio la idea más básica y a la vez extraña.

-¿Y si... cambiamos la cama del señor? – todos se habían quedado en silencio, incluso Gwen y Elyan habían pagado las consecuencias del mal humor que el señor era capaz de cargarse a tempranas horas. Nadie opinaba mucho sobre el asunto, el rey estaba teniendo muchos problemas de salud derivados de los hechizos de Morgana, ella misma era una amenaza latente cada amanecer, los problemas de seguridad normales en las cosechas no habían faltado ni un solo momento, las fiestas a las que él tendría que asistir, banquetes, justas y torneos, todo eso más la falta de sueño hacían muy fácil que las personas perdonaran un poco dicho comportamiento.

Pero una cosa era la gente del pueblo y otra los nobles, pronto los rumores de que el Gran Príncipe Arthur Pendragon de Camelot no podía con el paquete serían comidilla de todos y con eso peligraba la corona, con el rey enfermo y él sin querer despojar a su padre de dicho título hasta su muerte, el problema de su mal humor podría convertirse en una calamidad para el reino.

Las pociones que el galeno preparaba funcionaban un par de días y después regresaban todos los problemas, aunque cualquier ayuda fuera bien recibida, ya no era suficiente.

Fue así, que un buen día de cosecha con el sol en alto; en realidad no era del todo bueno, Arthur había despertado con un dolor tan agudo en la cadera que no podía montar, así que al menos los hombres de las caballerizas, pues, ya no tenían tan buen día, pero la buena notica llego a media jornada. Algunos caballeros suspiraban, por fin la cama nueva estaba lista, había sido hecha en completo silencio, sin enterar más que a los involucrados y era tan grande que se necesitaba montar y desmontar en la misma habitación.

̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴

Merlin comenzó su día con dolor de espalda, maldiciendo un poco su suerte, justo cuando pensaba que no tendría que preocuparse más por el dolor gracias a la nueva hierva, esté regresaba y con más fuerza, como si estuviera cobrando el tiempo de ausencia.

Había, sin embargo, un dato curioso y vergonzoso que no quería comentar o darle a Gaius para documentarlo en su estudio, tenía problemas de "tino" al realizar la simple tarea de orinar, a veces era como una muy osada faena evitar manchar cosas que no debía. También estaba ese otro dolor casi por dentro de su cuerpo del que no hablaba con nadie y el que según podía notar, también compartía con su señor. Pero el galeno ya había descartado enfermedades en las tripas.

Suspiró mientras se colocaba las botas, al menos, este día había despertado temprano, Arthur tendría un baño a su gusto y una comida abundante.

"comer, que delicia, comer" pensó, estaba cansado, pero entre los dolores y la somnolencia algunos días era feliz sin entender el porqué.

Aquel día pintaba para entrar en el rango de "aceptable" pero conforme la tarde fue cayendo su humor empeoro. Era extraño cómo al inicio del día pensaba que todo era perfecto, esa sensación solía durar solo unos minutos "pero sé que vale la pena" pensó antes de salir a sus labores.

̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴

El carpintero por fin había dado la señal de que la cama estaba lista, en realidad había terminado las piezas un día antes para ser exactos, Gwaine fue llamado para revisar cada pieza. Arthur que no sabía nada, tendría que estar al menos hasta la merienda de la tarde fuera.

Un contingente de fuertes y corpulentos caballeros harían de burros de carga para trasladarse desde el patio a la habitación con las nuevas piezas y de regreso con las viejas maderas.

Sin embargo dos de ellos tendrían una tarea aún más ardua; distraer al joven príncipe y lograr mantenerlo fuera de sus aposentos, donde a últimos días pasaba la mayor parte del día, Gwaine y Sir Leon habían sido los primeros en ser escogidos por el resto para dicha tarea.

-¡Que no! – Arthur paseaba por el campo de entrenamiento, a insistencia de Gaius de que tomara aire libre al menos tres veces al día.

-Pero mi señor – insistía Sir Leon – a la gente de Camelot le hará bien verlo patrullar otra vez mi señor – el asunto que parecía muy sencillo, era una ligera cabalgata alrededor del perímetro, trotando, que era ligera para cualquier jinete, excepto para alguien muy adolorido.

\- ¡Oh mi señor! – por el tono de voz casi burlona de Gwaine estaba tentando a su suerte, Sir Leon lo sabía, Arthur lo sabía, él mismo lo sabía, pero una misión era una misión y está bien valía la pena una tarde en el cepo, porque sí, ya un par de caballeros habían terminado en el – me está diciendo que no le interesa montar un rato mi señor – Arthur lo fulminó con la mirada y el pobre caballero que lo acompañaba se tensó, el príncipe estaba tan de malas que bien podía mandar a hacer otro cepo, para ambos, solo para ahorrar tiempo.

Pero Merlin que se encontraba a un palmo tras de ellos sonrió, porque a veces tenía pensamientos que iban y venían, como ráfagas fugaces en el cielo y esta vez tenía la certeza de que al, en ese momento reticente príncipe, sí que le gustaba montar y otras cosas, pero no estaba seguro qué cosas. "Cabalgar es normal" pensó con más calma "claro que le gusta montar si no como cazaría" con un bufido dejó que sus revueltos pensamientos se esfumaran. Pronto Arthur pensaría en hacer otra cosa y más le valía estar atento, no fuera que lo usara de blanco otra vez.

-¡Con un demonio! – el grito sacó al mago de su cabeza e hizo a los otros pegar un bote, vale que no esperaban tampoco algo tan violento, Gwaine sonrió nervioso y Sir Leon trago saliva mientras se erguía hasta hacer de su espalda una tabla – Si tanto quieren ir de paseo por el jodido perímetro pues vamos, pero a pie y pobre de ti Gwaine - el aludido compuso su mejor mueca de sorpresa – a la primera queja que oiga sobre el tiempo y el cansancio, ¡haces el dichoso paseíto de rodillas! – suspiraron mientras Sir Leon palmeaba la espalda del otro caballero en gesto de ánimo, fue un poco incómodo, para ellos que conocían a su señor, el obligarlo a esa caminata, apenas unas cuantas casas más allá de las puertas, el dolor fue evidente en un ligero cojeo.

Aunque la tarde fue terrible para los caballeros encargados de cargar y para los dos que debían ser guardias delaterrador príncipe Arthur. La recompensa bien lo ameritaba, al menos para Arthur.

Al principio sí, se había enojado y gritado, enviado a Gwaine y a Sir Percibal al cepo, primero Gwaine por incordiarlo y luego el otro caballero, por ser el orqueste de tal idea. Apenas una semana antes el primer caballero de Camelot había probado lo que era estar ahí a la espera de la fruta de algún buen aventurado niño. Pero era casi de noche y ya era hora de la cena, a la mañana siguiente Arthur había despertado sin sueño y al final ninguno probo dicho castigo.

Al contar cinco días, la cómoda cama, más ancha y larga que la anterior había cumplido a cabalidad con su tarea, todo era perfecto, no había sueño, ni dolores, ni mal humor espontaneo y sin sentido, todo perfecto, o casi todo, la excepción era Merlin.

̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴

Gaius era un hombre viejo, sí, lo que era tanto una ventaja como una desventaja. Como hombre mayor podía decir con toda confianza que existían pocas cosas que escaparan de su conocimiento, pero claro, Merlin tenía la capacidad de ser increíblemente fácil de anticipar.

El galeno confiaba, que con el arreglo del humor del señor, el joven mago mejorará en respuesta. Si Arthur estaba más indulgente, los dolores del sirviente disminuirían o en mejor caso, se irían por completo. Y sí, se fueron, pero el mal humor empeoro.

-¿Sabes que me dijo ayer? – Gaius no contesto, hace apenas dos días había decido que sólo escucharía, claro, después del altercado que tuviera con Merlin por algo que empezó tan pequeño con un ¿Quién le cocino a Arthur? , eso se había extendido como plaga entre las cocineras que acudieron a él más que furiosas, pero, para cuando Merlin había llegado ni siquiera recordaba el incidente – Dijo que era mejor si esperaba afuera del cuarto mientras tomaba un baño, ¡Un baño! ¡Un maldito baño! – Bien, él tenía un par de cosas que decirle a su joven aprendiz, cómo por ejemplo que iba a terminar por marearlo con tanta vuelta que daba con su cuarto, no lo hizo, porque algo le decía que "este" no era su joven aprendiz de siempre, "mejor callar y escuchar" se repitió mentalmente.

\- Y dime Merlin ¿antes no lo hacías? – Acoto el galeno

-¿Antes? ¿Hacer qué Gaius? – Merlin lo miró interrogante, Gaius suspiro, la reacción del chico tampoco era nueva.

-Esperar fuera mientras tu señor toma un baño – Merlin tomó asiento, ya calmado y sin toda la angustia y enojo que parecía tener un segundo antes.

\- No... Si... no lo sé Gaius – y el silencio los inundo por el resto del día.

̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴

\- ¿Mi señor? –Gaius era un hombre cauteloso, pero también era un hombre de ciencia e investigación, como tal, ahora que tenía una teoría debía ponerla a prueba, con esa decisión firme en su mente se adentró en la cámara donde su señor Arthur discutía asuntos de estado con su tío, ante la afirmación de Arthur para que siguiera tomo aire – he estado viendo la posibilidad de recolectar algunas hiervas mi señor, aún no me hacen falta, pero son de las más usadas, creo que es mejor prevenir y reunirlas cuanto antes – El joven levantó la mirada del documento que contaba los impuesto recibidos en el último periodo para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Será por mucho tiempo Gaius? Si es así sería mejor mandar a traerlas – respondió Agravaine antes de que el príncipe hablara

\- Algunas son raíces delicadas, cortarlas mal haría que la planta perdiera efecto y al final terminaría usando más – dejó un segundo entre sus palabras para medir la respuesta de su joven amo, quien lo miraba con algo de sospecha – además si Merlin me acompaña nos tomaría mucho menos tiempo.

Tanto él como Agravaine esperaban lo que Arthur diría, pendientes del más mínimo cambio de actitud en él. Gaius se impacientaba había esperado a que el joven sirviente saliera por la comida para hacer su movimiento.

\- Bien Gaius – Arthur regresó la mirada a su trabajo despacio – pero lleguen antes de la salida de cacería – volvió su rostro al galeno otra vez, pero ahora con una sonrisa ladina – no le hagas de alcahuete a ese sirviente inútil, mi buen Gaius – con una pequeña risa por la broma comenzó a firma algunas hojas.

El galeno asintió y respondió la broma con un "por supuesto que no mi señor" en tono divertido también, en cambio el viejo tio no parecía no compartir la alegría por la broma. Antes de salir Gaius noto el ceño fruncido en la cara del noble.

Dos pasillos más lejos de la sala, Gaius encontró a Gwen tirada en el suelo entre lo que debió ser la comida de los nobles.

\- ¿Todo bien muchacha? – le dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

\- Si Gaius, no supe ni con que me tropecé – Gwen llevaba el vestido lleno de la salsa que se supone era de la carne y mientras Gaius y ella trataban de recoger un poco, Merlin paso a su lado, sin siquiera darles una mirada, antes de doblar el pasillo se giró ante ellos.

\- Eres más torpe últimamente ¿no Gwenievere? Te caes hasta con el aire – la sonrisa y los ojos del mago se desvanecieron antes de que alguno contestara a tan mordaz comentario

\- ¿Y ahora yo que hice Gaius? – Gwen estaba tan sorprendida como él, si las cosas iban por donde él creía, estaban en grandes problemas.

̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴

Al final sólo dos días habían requerido los servicios de un, muy mal humorado Merlin, dicho sea de paso y Gaius había visto y escuchado más que suficiente de él, al regresar el joven mago se consumió en su señor, sin protestas, quejas, bromas y también sin sonrisas. Siempre viendo mal a Gwen mientras hablaba con el príncipe, usando magia para que nadie le ganara en los entrenamientos, aunque él lo negara, Gaius estaba seguro de que lo hacía. Y lo que el viejo hombre más temía era que pronto el secreto que tan celosamente cuidaba quedara al descubierto.

Por todo eso, tres días más tarde, enfilo rumbo al cuarto de armas, dónde Arthur charlaba con algunos de los candidatos más jóvenes a convertirse en Caballeros de Camelot.

\- Mi señor, ¿puedo hablarle en privado? – los guerreros se retiraron a la orden de su casi rey.

\- Dime Gauis – Arthur esperó a que todos salieron y la puerta fuera cerrada, el galeno había caminado al fondo del cuarto, alejándose de oídos curiosos y sobretodo peligrosos.

\- Antes de hablar, mi señor – El príncipe levantó una ceja en respuesta a la intriga que sentía, mientras se recargaba en la mesa cercana a él – quiero pedirle que me escuche hasta el final y sepa que no he dado nada por sentado – el otro asintió, ahora con un tinte de preocupación por el tono serio – ¿Usted, Sire y el joven Merlin han intimado, mi señor? – Arthur se puso blanco, se irguió de golpe, abrió la boca, apunto hacía él con el ceño fruncido, dispuesto a gritarle, pero sin poder decir nada, finalmente al ver el semblante abatido del galeno, que incluso se veía más viejo, regreso a su posición con los brazos cruzados al pecho y la cara roja, pero era de obvio coraje por la forma en que lo miraba.

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas viejo? – dejó caer por fin y Gaius agradecía un poco el que no se haya permitido descargar su furia antes de escucharlo.

\- De la actitud de Merlin – Arthur abrió los ojos con sorpresa – es algo relativamente nuevo mi señor, me atrevo a decir que hace una luna o dos, quizás en...

\- No – lo interrumpió tajante y serio, con un semblante aparentemente relajado pero que era sólo la manera de contenerse.

\- Entiendo mi señor, quizás alguna actitud que usted...

\- No Gaius – su nombre sonó a amenaza, sin embargo esta vez espero un poco, era cierto que Merlin estaba algo raro últimamente, era casi un sirviente competente, no rechistaba, no respondía, tampoco dejaba que otro lo atendiera, pero eran amigos, por más que pensó no dio con la razón de la pregunta recién hecha – No, yo no he, no sé, tomado alguna actitud para que él piense lo contrario – se rasco la barbilla con aspereza, algo irritado por la situación, ya sin ver al galeno, preocupado en serio por su amigo.

\- Me temo que eso podría no ser del todo cierto mi...

Esta vez Arthur golpeo la mesa al interrumpirlo, tirando en el proceso un par de espadas y el instrumento para afilar, dando un estruendoso sonido al retumbar en cada pared del lugar, dedicándole al pobre anciano la mirada más feroz que sus ojos eran capaces de entornar.

\- ¡Mira Gaius, te respeto mucho¡ haz estado en este castillo desde los tiempos de mi madre y eres un galeno muy competente, pero no te permito que hables de cosas que no son ciertas, ni que pongas en duda mi amistad con Merlin – la piel normalmente clara estaba teñida de rojo hasta el cuello -¿Cómo se atreve?¿¡Cómo!? – Arthur apretó los puños y comenzó a dar ligeros pasos.

\- No lo ha ...

\- ¡Y una mierda viejo! – ese gritó sí que lo había tomado por sorpresa. Intento calmar las cosas pero no funcionaba y esperaba que ningún caballero decidiera revisar si todo iba bien. Cuando el príncipe comenzó a maldecir a diestra y siniestra Gaius entendió que esa platica estaba perdida, su joven amo parecía una fiera enjaulada dando círculos en un pequeño espacio para finalmente salir con un portazo que hizo retumbar el sonido más allá incluso del espacio cerrado en el recinto.

Suspiro al tiempo que caminaba de regreso a sus aposentos, ¿Por qué los jóvenes eran tan complicados?  
̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴

\- ¿Merlin? – El joven caminó tranquilo con una sonrisa adornándole los labios ante el extrañamente amable llamado de su señor.

\- ¿Si? – Arthur no entendía cómo algo había podido cambiar, quizás era otra cosa, quizás después de tanto Merlin apreciaba su puesto y no solo eso, también la relación de amistad que los unía y había decidido dar algo más de sí mismo. Más allá de eso no daba cabida a las locas ideas del galeno.

\- ¿Quieres cenar aquí hoy? – preguntó con cautela, Merlin lo miró sorprendido y con la mueca de incomprensión que solo él sabía poner al no entender algo.

\- Bien – dijo después de un par de segundo, ladeando un poco la cabeza con una sonrisa radiante, que también era de esas cosas únicas de él – Mataste a alguien y si se descubre nos vamos a la guerra ¿verdad? Habla, ¿a quién necesitamos desaparecer? – preguntó burlón, sacándole una sonrisa y haciéndolo negar por lo tonta de la afirmación

\- Merlin, por dios

\- ¡No! Espera, ¡ya se! – acotó con rapidez – estas metido en líos con Gwen – Arthur contrajo ligeramente la boca ante la mención de la chica, que obviamente no cuadraba si supuestamente Merlin sentía algo por él.

\- No es eso Merlin, es que he visto a Gaius un poco raro, creo que ahora el cansado es él – mientras él hablaba Merlin terminaba de arreglar la ropa capa y botas de cacería – será bueno si llegas más tarde hoy y le das más tiempo de descansar – de espaldas a él, Merlin emitió un escueto "no se Arthur" – ya le he avisado yo, para que no digas nada Merlin, no me hagas ordenártelo – terminó con una sonrisa

\- Bien entonces, si su majestad ya tiene todo arreglado.

Esta vez Arthur si sonrío de verdad, ese era Merlin, el de siempre – Listo, trae más comida, hoy en serio tengo hambre – mientras el joven caminaba a la salida, Arthur sintió su mirada en la espalda – y no Merlin, no estoy gordo, ¡Ni! Me pondré gordo – giró la cara para verlo con la mano en la puerta a punto de salir, sintiéndose victorioso por haber cebado la broma de su amigo.

La sonrisa de triunfo se desvaneció lentamente mientras la falta de sonido lo aplastaba, sus manos temblaron ligeramente y miro hacia abajo, concentrándose en la cama recién arreglada para él por su sirviente y amigo, dejando que el eco de la frase penetrara en su cabeza.

No creo que estés gordo, tu cuerpo sigue igual de delicioso que la última vez

"La última vez" esa noche y los siguientes días fue imposible para él olvidarse de la voz confiada y sugerente y de las palabras que venían a ser mucho más que un ligero inconveniente.

̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴

\- ¡Gaius! – A Arthur la había tomado otros cuatro días aceptar y procesar lo que pasaba, pero la decisión de buscarlo fue hecha en los últimos 20 minutos, después claro, de recibir un masaje muy subido de tono departe de Merlin.

\- ¿Si mi señor? – El galeno contestó con calma, su joven amo había entrado en sus habitaciones como una exhalación cerrando con llave tras él y tomando un asiento de inmediato, de verdad habría preferido que esa plática no tardara tanto, pero de nuevo, debía entender a los jóvenes y esa creencia de tener todo el tiempo del mundo.

\- Escucha Gaius – se inclinó un poco sobre su cuerpo hablando en tono más bajo, dando una discreta mirada a la puerta, seguro se había escapado de Merlin, porque de unos días para acá, eso parecía – y escucha con atención, yo jamás he querido jugar con Merlin, ni siquiera sé qué paso – el viejo suspiro, para tardar tanto esperaba que al menos una parte ya estuviera resuelta, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, Arthur comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedido desde la extraña cena hasta esa mañana y él en ningún momento lo interrumpió pendiente de la puerta y rogando que Merlin no supiera dónde estaba su señor durante un tiempo.

Al terminar había incluso pasado el tiempo de la comida y tanto él como Arthur se habían conformado con pan de la noche anterior, algunas frutas y agua.

Cada incidente subía de intensidad en los avances que su joven aprendiz intentaba, habian pasado de comentarios a miradas y de ahi a pequeños toques, el hombre veía una angustia real en el semblante de Arthur. Cuando por fin los dos terminaron sus respectivas comidas se miraron en silencio durante un corto periodo.

\- Mi señor – al ver el mutismo del otro, quien en ese momento le parecía aquel pequeño niño que le pedía no informar a su padre de los raspones menores para evitar la pena de ser regañado frente a otros –Una teoría que tengo, la más factible o al menos la que yo espero – el otro lo miro expectante – es magia señor.

\- ¿Magia Gaius? ¿Magia? – depositó su cabeza en la palma de su mano, cubriendo su cara en ese gesto cansino que algunas veces adoptaba - ¿para qué alguien querría a Merlin... así Gaius?

\- No creo que alguien quiera a Merlin ena...

\- ¡Alto! No lo digas Gaius, solo no lo digas – se levantó del banco que ocupaba, a él no le sorprendía la forma de actuar de su señor, es más, no esperaba que aguantara tanto en ese mismo lugar, Arthur siempre había sido una persona de actos.

\- Si como él ha sugerido, ya antes tuvieron – Arthur pareció encogerse un poco pero era la hora de enfrentar el problema, Merlin era Emris, un arma muy peligrosa e inestable – encuentros, quizás alguien buscaba evitar que usted se coronara como el rey de Camelot.

\- Pero, si de verdad paso, nadie se dio cuenta, ¿entonces para qué?

Gaius se quedó un segundo en silencio, porque era cierto, no había nadie en el castillo que lo supiera, quizás la actitud de los dos había cambiado pero de chismes y cuentos no pasaba nada, incluso ellos mismos con su comportamiento errático hab... ían, el galeno sintió la esperanza crecer dentro de él.

\- Quizás no era eso lo que esperaban – Arthur giro de manera brusca encarándolo.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Mire señor, si usted tuviera una relación así con cualquier hombre, el que usted fuera capaz darle un descendiente a Camelot sería puesto en duda, después de usted, la única que tiene un lugar al trono es...

\- Morgana – Arthur lo miró, con los brazos cruzados al pecho y la expresión de un guerrero concentrado en el combate.

\- Si mi señor y Merlin es sólo una pieza en el camino, mi señor

\- ¿En el camino, Gaius? Esto parece muy personal – el tono desconfiado de Arthur le agradaba, no podía decirle lo que él realmente creía.

\- Sí, pudieron haber usado a Sir Leon o Sir Percibal, hasta Gwaine es...

\- ya, ya entendí – Arthur dibujo una mueca de ligero asco, haciendo que su entusiasmo decayera, él había visto la reticencia al hablar del tema, pero nunca asco o rechazo hacia el mago. ¿Qué pasaba si se equivocaba? ¿Si realmente había más que magia?

\- La otra opción claro, es que Merlin este realmente enamorado de usted Sire

Arthur suspiró y se sirvió más agua para beberla de golpe, carraspeando al terminar.

\- Espero que no viejo, esta vez espero que realmente la magia esté involucrada.

Merlin los había encontrado unos minutos después, afortunadamente la puerta ya estaba abierta, el mago no tuvo necesidad de usar su fuerza para lograr entrar a la habitación, Arthur le había dicho que le dolor de espalda había empeorado de camino al campo de entrenamiento y él se ofreció de inmediato a ayudarle con eso.

Gaius creía, quería creer, que la magia del joven había afectado al hechizo anterior y que así habían logrado mantenerse ocultos de todos durante el tiempo que duró. Actuar no sería fácil y menos si Merlin comenzaba a resentir la ausencia del príncipe, él ya sabía quién sería la primera en pagar por esa conducta; Gwen.

̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴

\- ¡Gwaine! – Merlin gritó a los lejos, comenzando a correr hacia él, mientras lo esperaba con una sonrisa tensa – haz visto – jadeo y tomo aire – a Arthur

\- No, lo siento amigo – vio con atención como el chico se tocaba el pecho en señal de dolor y giraba la cabeza a todos lados, Merlin nunca había sido bueno para correr y por el sudor en su ropa, seguro ya tenía un rato con eso.

\- Dime ¿a Gwen quizás? – En realidad Merlin no lo miraba, no con sus ojos, si hasta él se había dado cuenta no tardaba mucho en que las personas en general lo notaran.

Asintió con la cabeza y apunto hacía una de las galeras del patio – Está ayudando en el conteo y armado del equipo, creo que iba a estar ahí todo el día con el señor de la biblioteca.

\- Y claro Arthur debe estar ahí no – Merlin tenía los puños apretados y miraba con coraje la puerta.

\- No lo creo, en la reunión de la mañana vi al Sir Agravaine con muchos papeles, deben estar encerrados en alguno de los salones – esta vez su comentario fue recibido con una sonrisa, tras darle una despedida casi nula corrió de nuevo, perdiéndose en el castillo.

Gwaine miro con tristeza la carrera de su amigo, apenas un día antes Gaius y Arthur les dieron la noticia oficial frente a los caballeros de más confianza con Merlin, pusieron mucho esfuerzo en hacer notar que Merlin era el objetivo de la magia, no su usuario o creador y que sin embargo, el galeno sospechaba que el mago detrás de eso podía ver lo que hacían y poner las cosas a su favor, cosas como, "solo por decir" había usado Gaius en meto afán de ejemplificar el posible alcance de la magia, matar a Gwen.

Todos esperaban que fuera magia, por lo pronto se trataba de mantener a Merlin tan lejos de Arthur como fuera posible y a Gwen de ambos.

Gwaine no era estúpido, quizás muchos lo pensaban, pero como él decía "me compraste por tonto y has salido estafado", no, él notaba el cambio en Arthur, los roces, las miradas y si Merlin no soportaba un rechazo directo de Arthur, Camelot no perdería a un buen miembro de la corte, si no a dos. Porque si Merlin salía por delante, él iría detrás. Al fin y al cabo, Arthur tendría a muchos de su lado.

̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴

\- ¡No Gaius! Mi destino es protegerlo, vigilar su destino, si cambia de sirviente ¿Qué voy a hacer he? ¿Cómo voy a lograrlo? – el joven mago daba vueltas en círculos frente al anciano.

\- Muchacho sólo serán unos días, ser razonable, en cuanto regreses a la...

\- ¡Por ultima maldita vez! ¡No estoy bajo ningún hechizo!– fuera de la cámara, dos caballeros se miraron algo asombrados de los gritos que les llegaban con tanta fuerza como si estuvieran dentro, Gwaine suspiro con pesar mientras Sir Percibal le palmeaba el hombro. La guardia la llevarían por turnos de dos en dos para no dejar que Merlin saliera en ningún momento de esa alcoba especial para él, sin ventanas y una sola puerta, Gwaine sentía que una celda le daría a Merlin más espacio y libertad.

En cambio, Sir Percibal había estado muy serio desde el comienzo de toda esa campaña, meter ahí a Merlin había supuesto más resistencia de la que esperaban y al final, realmente había parecido cosa de magia, hasta que Sir Leon había optado por dejarlo inconsciente. Ahora no estaba sólo pensando, en realidad estaba dando todo lo que su cabeza podía, se trataba de un asunto de vida o muerte, lo mucho que el ánimo de su señor fue afectado era evidente, serio durante los días anteriores a este, muy preocupado cuando le dijeron la forma en que consiguieron encerrar a Merlin, él por su parte trataba se encontrar algo y analizaba cada hora, regresando a cuando la conducta de Merlin cambiara para encontrar un indicio de dónde se había realizado la magia o cómo ayudarlo.

\- ¿Crees que lo del destino, sea cosa de la magia? – preguntó Gwaine, recargado a su lado, él se encogió de hombros, el joven sirviente ya había mencionado eso un par de veces, pero no le prestó atención – Yo sí creo que Arthur tiene culpa en todo esto – soltó de repente Gwaine tras unos segundos de silencio dentro de la cámara.

\- ¿Qué cosas dices hombre? – él se asombró un poco ante la declaración – si mi señor hubiera sospechado que su conducta no era del todo amistosa habría parada de inmediato Sir Gwaine y me parece inapropiado que tenga semejantes ideas.

\- ¡Hay no! Por favor, ya parece que estoy con Sir Leon – exclamó en respuesta, pero con tono bajo – te aseguro que conozco de modos y modos amistosos de tratar a alguien – Gwaine había decido desde el principio en qué lado estaba – y te aseguro que dejar que un hombre te recorra el cuerpo, para darte un masaje, no es precisamente "amistoso"- recalco haciendo una mueca irónica en la palabra.

\- Sir Gw...

\- Nada, a mí no me engaña, Arthur sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, si no piensa – el sonido de su voz se convirtió en un ligero murmullo – la forma en que celaba a Merlin, tratando de tenerlo cerca siempre, ni siquiera dejaba que nos sirviera de comer, por dios

Con un gesto vago Gwaine dio por terminada la conversación, las palabras hicieron mella en él, en realidad, no lo había visto o no lo había querido ver, pero era verdad, Arthur también se comportaba extraño para con Merlin. El silencio se rompió solo una vez, cuando Gaius salió del cuarto, diciendo que el joven dormiría por el bien de todos.

Tenían la última guardia de ese día y no les tocaría hasta el siguiente en la tarde.

̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴

\- Sir Percibal, esto es una locura – murmuraba Sir Leon – no tendríamos que estar aquí.

\- Lo sé – contesto el joven rubio mientras bajaban por las estrechas escaleras del castillo – pero Gwain y yo no encontramos otra solución, además él tiene razón, aunque no esté feliz de admitirlo.

\- Esta bien, créame que comprendo – las antorchas tintinearon con el paso del aire a su alrededor – pero no debemos tardar mucho, Sir Agravaine ha hecho muchas preguntas sobre esta situación.

\- ¿También a usted? – sin mirar hacia atrás escucho el quedo asentimiento de su compañero – conmigo intento saber si lo que aqueja a Merlin es infeccioso.

\- Conmigo hizo una leve insinuación de si era magia, temo que pretenda acusar a Merlin de traición.

\- Es una locura.

\- Pero una locura que lleva razón, así que más vale hacer algo que funcione.

El camino que faltaba lo hicieron en silencio, llegando a una gran cámara, ocupándose cada uno en minutos.

̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴

\- ¿Y bien? – Gaius y otros dos caballeros esperaban con ansias en la morada del galeno, Merlin seguía encerrado sin despegarse de su cámara.

\- Nada – Sir Percibal se dejó caer a peso en una silla, haciendo un estruendo que acompaño su semblante abatido – revisamos todo, maderas, vigas hasta las patas – pasaban ya casi dos días del confinamiento de Merlin, Gwaine insistió tanto en la participación de su señor que habían accedido a revisar la única cosa que había cambiado; la cama.

\- Toda la ropa de cama se lavó antes de guardarla o usarla – comentó Gaius – si era una poción, hemos perdido ese rastro - sobraba decir que él estaba realmente preocupado, Merlin era un volcán a punto de explotar, las comidas de ese día las había rechazado todas, hasta que Gwaine las degusto primero para probarle que no llevaban ningún somnífero, esta vez, al menos.

Los rasgos físicos del desgaste empezaban a ser obvios, su tez estaba muy pálida y llevaba ojeras aún más pronunciadas que durante el tiempo en que Arthur y él compartían el efecto. Verlo era como estar frente a un animal salvaje, uno peligroso y ansioso.

De pronto el estruendo de los pasos corriendo por los pasillos alcanzó la puerta.

\- ¡Gaius! ¡Gaius! –un guardia agitado entro corriendo sin llamar – el joven Merlin se ha ido.

\- ¿Qué? – los cuatro guardias se levantaron, Elyan y Gwain tomarón sus espadas olvidadas en la mesa del galeno, mientras los recién llegados se ajustaban la armadura listos para salir, él por su parte se acercó al joven - ¿Cómo es que ha salido? ¿Y los guardias?

\- Inconscientes Gaius – tomó aire, no, Merlin de verdad había usado magia

\- ¿Los dos? – preguntó Gwaine

\- Sí

\- Bien no debemos perder más tiempo – dijó él mientras veía a los caballeros, tensos y al joven guardia frente a él – que nadie más sepa de esto.

\- Pero mi señor

\- Nada, no te preocupes ¿los guardias están heridos?

\- No mi señor, de echo había un trozo de hierva aun humeando tras la puerta – Merlin no llevaba ningún instrumento que pudiera ser usado para esos fines, lo habían revisado todo a la perfección.

\- Bien, entonces deben despertar pronto – se giró para ver a los caballeros que hablaban entre ellos en voz baja, él despidió al guardia antes de hablar con ellos – bien, eso queda claro, alguien de adentro le entregó esa hierva a Merlin, quizás la misma persona en hacer el hechizo.

\- Si hay un mago dentro Gaius, las cosas se complican – dijo Sir Leon

\- No, que el mago este aquí es muy arriesgado, debe ser un cómplice, que pudiera darle a Merlin un brebaje o amuleto hecho por otro – él ya tenía una idea bastante clara de quien podía ser – ahora no perdamos más tiempo.

Todos salieron prestos para la búsqueda, el humor de Merlin había hecho imposible el convivir con él y su necesidad de estar cerca de Arthur era muy evidente. Al mirar por la ventana, Gaius observo el cielo oscuro, sin luna y sintió el peso de los problemas pender sobre su cabeza.

̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴

\- Hola mi señor – Arthur dio un pequeño salto en su silla, estaba cenando cuando Merlin apareció y no debería estar ahí – ¿le ha ido bien con este? – el aludido no era más que un muchacho, casi un niño todavía, que estaba rígido y asustado del joven que de pronto parecía muy peligroso.

\- Merlin – dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo – se supone que te libere de tu servidumbre para que te recuperes, Gaius no me ha informado que puedas regresar – su amigo estaba inquieto, cerraba y abria los puños sin decir palabra, firme y mirando con voracidad al joven que lo servía.

\- ¡Tú! – llamó con fuerza al chiquillo – lárgate

\- No – respondió él cuando el pequeño ya se dirigía a la salida.

\- Lárgate ahora – incluso él se preocupó un poco, la voz de Merlin se escuchó grave y varonil, lo que había erizado cada vello de su cuerpo, sin moverse de su lugar frente a la mesa, se dio cuenta de que eso que sentía no era miedo.

̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴

Agravaine caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos, cuando vio pasar a cuatro de los caballeros muy apurados y seguidos por el galeno – ¿Gaius? – llamó viendo como se detenían un poco alejados de él- ¿Pasa algo? – el viejo se adelantó unos pasos hacia su posición

\- No mi señor – respondió con calma, que él sabía era solo apariencia – es Merlin ha salido de vigilancia y con la suerte que tiene le viene un mareo en plenas escaleras Sire.

\- Bueno pero tenía entendido que no era nada grave ¿no fue eso lo que nos informaste Gaius? – suspicaz como era y con el conocimiento de su lado ya podía ver el problema que se cernía sobre su joven sobrino, su señora Morgana había estado algo decepcionada al darle los informes, pero sospechaba que eso cambiaría esta noche – ¿o es acaso que algo más pasa?

\- No Sire – habló Sir Leon alcanzando el lugar junto al galeno – como dice Gaius, nos preocupa la mala suerte que suele acompañar a Merlin.

\- Entiendo su preocupación Sir Leon, pero no deben descuidar la ciudadela – comento con un toque severo – pueden seguir con la búsqueda dos de ustedes, los demás regresen a sus puestos, por favor.

\- Tranquilos – comentó el galeno, mirando a los otros – Agravaine tiene razón, no debemos descuidar los deberes

\- Yo voy – dijo Gwaine de inmediato – he terminado mi ronda de este día.

\- También yo – secundó Sir Percibal

\- Bien, lo más probable es que el chico ande por ahí caminando después de tener que estar en reposo – trató de sonar afable para quitarle importancia a su comportamiento hostil.

\- Claro Sire, buenas noches – mientras veía como todos los presentes tomaban rumbo él se dispuso a regresar a sus aposentos.

A él no le convenía que nadie interfiriera, ya se había deshecho de los guardias que custodiaban a Merlin y a esas alturas el joven debería estar en la cámara de Arthur y aunque las cosas no salieron cómo en un principio estaban planeadas, esto también servía a los fines de su señora.

̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴

El chiquillo del cual ni su nombre se había aprendido bien, salió tras recibir un asentimiento de su parte, dejándolos solos.

\- No deberías estar aquí Merlin – comenzó a hablar mientras se metía un poco de pan en la boca, su sirviente parecía una fiera apunto de atacar y su instinto casi nunca se equivocaba, así que lo primero era tratar de hacerlo bajar la guardia.

\- Si bueno, habrías preferido no tenerme cerca ¿cierto? – no miraba a su amigo, el otro estaba parado todavía junto a la puerta, su espada y escudo estaban en la mesa, aunque él no la usaría contra Merlin y esperaba que el otro tampoco contra él – Pero descuida Sire yo me encargo de todo.

Nada, absolutamente nada de lo que había vivido hasta ahora, que no era poco, lo habría preparado para esa noche.

̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴

Sir Leon y Elyan habían salido rumbo a la ciudadela, en realidad iban a visitar a Gwen, para asegurarse de que Merlin no estuviera con ella. El primero en separarse de la búsqueda dentro del castillo fue Sir Percibal que había enfilado rumbo a las cocinas y cuartos de servicio o bodegas cercanas. Gwaine y Gaius siguieron la búsqueda hacia los pisos superiores. El galeno había decidido ir había la habitación de Arthur, alegando que entre él y el príncipe eran capaces de contener a Merlin, la verdad, era que si todo estaba tal como él sospechaba no quería dejar más en evidencia al mago.

Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza caminó decidido hacía el siguiente pasillo, cuando iba a girar la esquina se cruzó con Will, el joven muchacho a cargo de Arthur en ausencia de Merlin.

\- Will – el chiquillo, con no más de 14 pero alto y de buena percha, parecía pequeño, encorvado y saltando del susto al oír su nombre.

\- Oh Gaius, oh mi señor Gaius – decía desesperado.

\- Calma, calma dime que pasa muchacho – el chico temblaba dando miradas fugaces a todos lados.

\- Merlin mi señor – dijo en tono bajo – estaba muy enojado, me ha echado de la habitación, él se veía muy distinto, realmente da miedo mi señor – y ahogo un quejido con sus palabras.

Gaius entendía la preocupación de Will, su instinto no le había fallado, Merlin estaba quizás al borde de la locura misma, producto de un hechizo que no sabía cómo encontrar o revertir. Subió con el muchacho las escaleras y antes de llegar a la puerta le pidió vigilar al principio de pasillo, si como pensaba estaría cerrada con magia, no era bueno que Will viera el poder de Merlin o el suyo propio si, como creía, terminaba usándola.

̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴

\- ¡Bien Merlin es suficiente! – Arthur trató de levantarse - ¡Muévete!

\- ¡No! – Merlin lo tenía contra la cama, con las piernas todavía tocando el piso pero acorralado, vale aceptaba que se había equivocado y que quizás comentó el error de subestimar a su amigo, pero tampoco esperaba que ese forcejeo terminaría con él así. La comida antes sobre la mesa estaba regada por el piso, las sillas también, la ropa que el chico había arreglado había volado por los aires cuando Merlin la había pateado, le dio espacio para calmarse, pero sentir los labios de su amigo recorrer su cuello era demasiado por no mencionar el bulto que comenzaba a ser notorio bajo su propia ropa.

\- ¡Maldita sea Merlin, mue... – quiso subir los brazos y golpear al chico, no esperaba lastimarlo, pero toda esa situación estaba rebasando la línea de lo aceptable, si es que alguna vez lo fue, antes siquiera de liberar por completo su brazo derecho, el dorado cubrió las pupilas de su amigo, llevando su cuerpo hacia abajo, una fuerza invisible presionando cada parte de él.

Merlin se irguió en sus rodillas, soltándolo - ¡NO! ¡Maldito tú, maldito tu reino! –lo miraba con odio, en las profundas aguas turbias de sus ojos Arthur no encontraba el brillo de diversión que era tan característico en él y le gustaba tanto ver - ¡Maldito tu jodido destino! ¡Arthur Pendragon futuro Rey de Camelot y Albion!

Recibió los labios de Merlin sin saber bien que hacer, todavía extrañado de lo que escuchaba y del resentimiento que venía impregnado en esas palabras, la boca se movía hambrienta, dejando que la rabia y la desesperación lo inundaran en cada roce y mordida, transmitiendo sus sentimientos hacía él.

Cuando la boca se movió a cuello habló de nuevo – Merlin, por favor Merlin – dijo en tono bajo, tragó saliva, porque quizás debería ser él quien ardiera en la hoguera y no el mago que había hecho esto, porque la boda de Merlin era deliciosa y hacía a su piel sensible al más mínimo roce.

\- ¿Por favor qué Arthur? – le miro, velando el océano en un mar de fuego y deseo – por favor ¿tócame? –deslizó la lengua desde el cuello hasta su oído subiendo y dejando un rastro frío al pasar dándole escalofríos – por favor ¿fóllame? – trago saliva de nuevo, dejando que la manzana de adán temblara, eso no debería ser así, sentirse así, de esa forma caliente, excitante, pero lo era y el infierno sería poco para él cuando muriera, porque la insinuación le había sabido a gloria.

\- Solo por favor Merlin – soltó un suspiro bajó, el mago acababa de frotarle con ligereza el miembro con la rodilla, regalándole una caricia superficial pero que vasto para encender su pasión – Rayos Merlin – el toque terminaba de despertar su hombría, mientras él se retorcía en vano, sintiendo los inexistentes grilletes en su cuerpo y cadenas pesadas que no le daban más movilidad – tienes que hacerme caso – el otro siguió degustando su cuello, pensar era difícil para él – somos amigos Merlin.

\- No, su majestad, soy un mago – Merlin mordió su clavícula antes de mirarlo – me quemaras en la hoguera, lo sé – el brillo de un nuevo hechizo apareció en los ojos y su torso fue descubierto, partiendo la ropa a la mitad, cuando Merlin se disponía a recorrerlo la puerta se abrió con brusquedad.

̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴

Había estado tocando la puerta por un momento, llamando a Merlin y a su señor pero nadie contestaba, escuchaba ruidos lejanos venir de adentro, así que la menos no estaban fuera del castillo.

Supo que la puerta estaba cerrada con magia, aunque era la de Merlin, estaba dispersa, muy diferente de lo que usualmente era capaz de hacer, casi podía sentir las emociones del joven mago en la superficie de madera. Aunque ya no confiaba en sus habilidades como en tiempos pasados, su hechizo funcionó para romper la mágica atadura.

Gaius era un hombre viejo y sabio, aunque no le gustara mofarse de ello ni hacer gala de sus conocimientos, en todos sus años había visto tal cosa, sabía que cosas así pasaban, los soldados hablaban de cosas, de batallas, salvamentos, amistad, soledad, del como la compañía se compenetraba con alguno de forma especial, supo que algunos sufrían cosas tales que se creía sólo las mujeres eran víctimas de tales bajezas, del cómo regresar a sus vidas, sus esposas tras eso, para algunos tan serio que era imposible volver a ser los mismos, para otros tan simple como una noche de copas, una noche loca, nombres, roces; que él nunca tomo muy en serio.

Pero aun cuando en años de guerras con Uther salía a campaña con el ejército jamás fue testigo de tales encuentros y que fuera precisamente ese muchacho que era casi su hijo, lo hizo todavía más difícil.

\- Merlin – los ojos del joven mago estaban opacos, revueltos como mar en tormenta, con las rodillas a los costados de la cadera de sus señor, mientras este se hallaba con las manos casi sobre su cabeza sin que Merlin necesitará tocarlo, se lamentó, había llegado tarde para evitar que el secreto saliera a la luz - ¡Oh mi muchacho! Merlin ven aquí – llamó tranquilo, extendiendo la mano hacia él, sin despegarse mucho de la entrada.

\- No Gaius – respondió, aun sin moverse ni un ápice, el aspecto le recordaba a las últimas veces que había visto a Morgana, con una expresión salvaje – él es mío, me pertenece – el príncipe aspiro aire de forma pesada y le dedico una mirada que no era miedo, estaba perdido, quizás tanto como el propio Merlin.

\- No Merlin – dijo de forma seria – él le pertenece a Gwen – Arthur cerró los ojos y a él no le quedo más que aceptar las consecuencias de su error, sabiendo que se había equivocado, el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse fue un indicio bastante claro del estado de su joven aprendiz - Merlin – escuchó su voz entrecortada, estaba contra la puerta, suspendido casi a una cabeza del suelo, tratando en vano de aliviar la presión que se ejercía en su cuello y respirar de forma lenta.

\- ¿Merlin? – aventuró Arthur – Merlin – repitió más alto, el mago giró lentamente la vista a él, sin soltar el agarre que su brazo extendido dibujaba en contra del galeno – tenemos algo pendiente – observo a su señor retorcerse un poco y sonreír, de forma insegura, Merlin también sonreía, aunque no podía verlo, de forma fría y vacía, igual que la mirada que lo acompañaba.

\- ¿ves viejo? – soltó de pronto su joven aprendiz, antes de mirarlo de nuevo – él es mío- abrió el puño y el agarre mortal cedió, dejando su cuerpo caer al piso como peso muerto, dio bocanadas largas tratando de regular su respiración, cuando miro hacía la cama, Merlin estaba de nuevo ocupado en el cuerpo de Arthur - ¿Qué pasa, no cooperas? – no podía ver casi nada desde ahí tirado en el suelo y estaba seguro que Merlin detendría cualquier intento por librar a Arthur de su prisión.

\- No quiero publico Merlin – la declaración de Arthur le sorprendió – ni interrupciones – escucho un quejido algo alto, desde el otro lado de la puerta podía escuchar el lejano eco de los pasos acercándose, pero ninguno de los otros dos daban señal de darse cuenta – obedéceme Merlin.

Merlin acepto, quiso decir algo, negar lo que Arthur estaba alentando, pero un viento lo envolvió en un segundo y sólo alcanzo a ver la penumbra perderse cuando la puerta fue cerrada.

Sir Percibal y Will amortiguaron su caída, los dos se encontraban fuera de la puerta después de oírla cerrarse, el caballero fue el primero en acercarse a la puerta.

\- Cerrada Gaius – dijo con pesar.

\- ¿Eso fue magia? – preguntó Will un poco azorado

\- Sí, muchacho – él sabía que no tenía salida, los dos jóvenes fueron testigos de la magia, pero no sabían de quien – la sospecha del hechizo es correcta y creo que sabemos quién está detrás de todo esto.

\- Morgana – termino el caballero, le aliviaba saber que los otros aceptaban tan de buena gana que su antigua señora fuera la culpable, le dio una mirada de pesar a la puerta, ojala Arthur creyera semejante mentira.

Poco tiempo después Gwaine llegó acompañado de Elyan, Gwen estaba segura y Sir Leon había pasado a la cámara de Gaius por si ya habían regresado. Todos se miraron con intranquilidad, Gwaine y Sir Percibal trajeron sillas, para al menos esperar sentados, mientras que Will bajó a la cocina por comida y bebida para todos. Ya habían tratado de abrir la puerta y Gaius justifico que al llegar él no se encontraba cerrada con magia como ahora, al final había convencido a los muchachos de recuperar fuerzas antes de hacer algún movimiento.

Al regresar se sentó cerca de Gaius – Merlin es el sirviente que más aprecia al señor – le dijo muy quedito para no interrumpir los pensamientos de los otros – no le hará daño ¿verdad?

Aunque con magia de por medio nada era seguro, Gaius sonrió, porque prefería confiar en Merlin – No, no lo creo.

Antes de que alguno hiciera un plan, Sir Leon llegó interrumpiendo la discusión de cómo entrar a la cámara del señor.

\- ¡Gaius!

\- Digame Sir Leon

\- Debe venir a su cámara, creo que tienen que ver algo.

̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴

Cuando Gaius fue sacado de la habitación ambos se quedaron en silencio, quizás con cualquier otra persona abría dudado en actuar, pero con Merlin sobre él no sentía esa amenaza cernirse a su alrededor, no escapaba a sus ojos que su amigo no estaba ahí del todo, pero seguía siendo Merlin, mago o no.

\- Merlin – uso un tono de voz serio, casi un reproche – muévete – el otro no respondió solo se mantuvo quieto mirándolo - ¡Anda ya Merlin!

\- Espera – lo observó un poco aturdido girando la cabeza hacia todos lados, finalmente deteniéndose con la vista clavada en la puerta – alguien está afuera.

\- ¿En serio Merlin? – comento irónico

\- No deben ver, no deben escuchar Arthur – el mago se acercó de nuevo a él, pero su tono de voz ya no era hostil, era suave – nadie debe saber Arthur – estaba tan cerca de su cara que sentía su aliento chocar en sus labios, el extraño lenguaje brotó con fluidez de los labios contrarios y un ligero velo dorado cubrió la puerta y cada ventana de la habitación, despidiendo un ligero tono a oro en el aire – No tienes que hacer nada Arthur

\- "Señor" Merlin, soy tu príncipe y tu señor recuerdas – bufó un poco hastiado, podía sentir la atadura en su cuerpo pero ya no ejercía la presión que al principio – además, ya rompiste la camisa Merlin, que más vas a romper, ¿la cama? Abrace visto, hasta para esto eres torpe ¿no? – terminó sin poder evitar la sonrisa que dibujaban sus labios.

\- Arthur, Arthur – el tono lento de su voz se acompañó con una caricia que empezó en sus costados y ascendió hacia su pecho, mientras su cuerpo se elevaba por sí mismo, acercándolo al mago – ¿Cómo crees –Merlín metió las manos bajo la camisa y sus propios brazos se levantaron al mismo tiempo que las manos ajenas deslizaban la tela – que arreglo toda la ropa? – termino de quitarla y la puso frente a él que regreso a su posición vertical con tanta docilidad como la había dejado, recito tan solo tres palabras y ante sus ojos los hilos se unieron de nuevo - ¿ves?

\- Ahora resulta que usas magia para todo Merlin – el mago dejo su posición y se levanto, parado frente a él comenzó a desnudarse lentamente, quitando primero la camisa que le quedaba tan grande ahora, arrojándola al suelo junto a su propia camisa, sintió la fuerza de la magia subir un poco su torso, para darle mejor vista, siguió con la camisa interior sacándola sin prisas

\- No, Gaius no me lo permite, pero para casi todo –sintió un jalón ligero que lo puso nervioso

\- ¿em Merlin? – sintió su garganta secarse, era más fácil aceptarlo cuando era cuestión de vida o muerte.

\- Por dios, Sire, parece primerizo – la irónica risa del sirviente lo hizo poner una mueca – Arthur no me apetece violarte, pero tampoco voy a darte más tiempo – gruño por la estupidez que escuchaba.

\- Es lo mismo Merlin – los músculos suaves de Merlin quedaron al descubierto, siempre había sabido que el otro no tenía el mismo cuerpo que el propio, él era un guerrero, mientras el otro pocas actividades de fuerza hacía, pero tampoco era lo que esperaba, cualquier mujer bien podría disfrutar de algunas noches con ese cuerpo.

\- Si eso quieres pensar – Merlin estaba en una débil franja del hechizo, Arthur podía sentirlo – Oh ya se – él disfrut... no, sólo inspeccionaba a Merlin cuando notó el cambio en la voz – prefieres que invite a Will, ¿es eso? – el nombre no le sonaba pero la rabia en su faz le dijo que lo más sensato era negarlo todo.

\- Deja eso, además el primerizo pareces tú Merlin – el mago lo miro a los ojos confundido, se preguntó; ¿Cómo es que con él hablar era siempre tan natural? – todavía estamos bastante cubiertos, ¿no te parece? – Le dio algo de felicidad mal sana ver el gesto contrariado de su sirviente, pero enseguida se quedó sin aire, el siguiente hechizo de Merlin lo dejo completamente desnudo, a ambos, la fresca brisa acaricio su cuerpo y erizo su vello en respuesta.

\- Ah, valla, tienes magia para todo – Arthur no supo que más decir, el cuerpo pálido se mostraba frente a él sin pudor alguno y por más que le costase admitirlo su propia calentura estaba aún más despierta que al principio.

\- ¿te gusta? – tragó saliva, sin saber si se refiera a sí mismo o a la magia, porque esa voz ronca y grave no podía salir de labios de Merlin – generalmente – se acercó a él pero sin tocarlo – sueles ser tú quien está impaciente – otro poco más cerca, cruzó los brazos al pecho – pero hoy pareces tímido –Arthur fijó sus ojos en la sonrisa y el miembro erecto frente a él – chúpala Arthur – de pronto el aire se hizo denso bajo su espalda, terminando de sentarlo y después la presión se esfumo por completo dejando libre, Merlin estaba casi frente a él y su boca realmente debía estar a la altura correcta, paso saliva sintiendo su garganta seca como si llevará días sin beber nada, durante un segundo había visto a Merlin a la cara, pero ahora solo podía ver ese trozo de carne caliente y dura, bajo la cabeza clavando la vista en su propio cuerpo.

\- No – su erección seguía ahí tan dura y dispuesta como la ajena, no concebía eso, era Merlin, él no podía desearlo tanto, tenía a Gwen, tenía...

\- Arthur – la mano de Merlin hizo presión en su barbilla, levantando su cara hacia él – abre la boca y saca la lengua, es así de simple, tómala es tuya – cuando el joven mago imito el movimiento que había descrito, supo sin lugar a dudas que estaba perdido, pero cuando Merlin se arrodillo, acomodándose entre sus piernas y acerco ese musculo suave y húmedo, todo lo demás desapareció, nunca en su vida había estado más caliente, la boca de su sirviente parecía saber dónde chupar, donde lamer, cerró los ojos, aguantando en su garganta los jadeos que luchaban por salir, la lengua se deslizo por la piel y los dientes se cerraron con ligereza en la piel que recubría su punta, estirándola y sacándole un gruñido largo y ronco, podía sentir las manos de Merlin en su cuerpo, deslizándose por su piel.

Mientas esa boca seguía con los ruidos obscenos y húmedos una de mano le acarició su muslo, abriendo un poco más las piernas, no quería abrir los ojos, no quería, no podía encontrarse con esa boca roja engulléndolo porque no aguantaría, la otra mano subió de su tobillo, trazando caricias superficiales y arrancando escalofríos a su paso, hasta su ingle, internándose bajo el corto vello púbico y jugueteo con los testículos, antes de desplomarse en la cama alcanzo a poner los codos a sus costados para evitar el golpe dando una embestida involuntaria por el movimiento, Merlin gimió con su miembro aun en la boca, la vibración del sonido le arranco un suspiro de placer, solo una vez una joven había accedido a darle semejante espectáculo, pero esto, era mil veces mejor. La boca dejó salir toda su longitud, barriendo la piel de camino a la base, la mano que se encontraba ahí dejo su tarea para tomar el lugar de la boca, intercambiando tareas, Merlin dio dos lamidas rudas a la piel de esas bolsas llenas de líquido para luego meterlas al mismo tiempo, no pudo contener el jadeo ni le gemido o la forma ansiosa en que el nombre del mago salio de sus labios, la succión no le daba descanso.

\- Dios Merlin – gimió más alto - ¡dios! – las uñas del mago parecían dejar un camino de carne viva en su cadera trazando líneas por su piel, bajando y tocando levemente el muslo, mientras la otra mano bombeaba sin descanso, el aire fresco lo estremeció cuando la boca dejó escapar su contenido y bajo más, presionando la carne entre el final de sus testículos y el inicio de esa otra parte – Merlin espera – jadeaba, pero el mago lo ignoraba siguiendo con su tarea, comenzaba a sentir la saliva escurrir hasta la raja entre sus nalgas, era un príncipe, pero no era idiota – Basta Merlin – aunque nunca antes había estado con una mujer de esa forma, sabía bien a donde iba a aparar todo esto - ¡Merlin! – en el momento en que pensaba detenerlo, la mano en su miembro giro la piel y bombeo más fuerte, haciendo que incluso sus rodillas temblaran – Aggg por dios – la presión no cedió en su miembro ya la lengua se deslizo por ese anillo de carne, sintió sus piernas siendo alzadas pero no eran las manos del mago, era el aire, hasta ponerlas en una posición vergonzosa el filo del colchón, abiertas para él - ¡Joder Merlin! – y aunque su voz seguía diciendo que no, en realidad no estaba resistiéndose, porque sonaba suplicante, añorante, la insistente lengua presiono una y otra vez hasta que logró colarse dentro, gimió y se retorció, no supo si para sacarla o meterla más – rayos Merlin – se mordió el labio cuando un dedo la acompaño, esta vez es gemido fue más largo y gutural de lo que él mismo creía posible, cuando el segundo entro la lengua dejo su lugar para regresar a su punta, succionando, entonces todos se hizo blanco, algo dentro de él se encendió con la presión de los dedos y termino sin siquiera poder avisar.

Durante un segundo no era Arthur Pendragon, ni príncipe de Camelot, ni caballero, se había convertido en aire, en fuego, en agua, solo durante un segundo y ese placer lo había conocido en las manos de su más grande amigo.

Cuando regreso a su cuerpo, con los sonidos de la noche llegándole lejanos, abrió los ojos de forma pesada, Merlin estaba otra vez de pie, frente a él, tan duro como al principio, que si no fuera por la mano que se deslizaba perezosa por la longitud y el ligero brillo en la punta, bien podía pensar que nada había pasado.

\- Dime Sire – le dijo el mago con ese tono ronco y delicioso – tanto resistirse, ¿no parece estúpido ahora? – le dijo con un tono burlón y cargado de deseo.

No podía respirar bien todavía, pero tampoco iba dejarse del otro - ¿Qué demonios usaste Merlin? ¿Magia acaso? – le contesto enojado, viendo como el otro dejaba su tarea para mirarlo de la misma forma, antes de darse cuenta había desviado sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué buscas? – preguntó con voz dura cuando sus ojos revolotearon por el cuarto sin saber porque mirar al mago a la cara era tan difícil después de esa pregunta.

\- Nada, solo que no se ve ni lo que tengo enfrente – Merlin miro alrededor, era cierto que la noche se había hecho más oscura y no era buen indicio. Junto sus manos en el pecho y recito un hechizo, miles de puntos diminutos de luz cubrieron el aire alrededor, de sus manos y fueron dispersandose poco a poco dorados igual que en la puerta.

\- Listo – Arthur estaba concentrado en las partículas que flotaban a su alrededor, eran como oro o cristal luminoso. Algunas veces, nos arrepentimos de lo que hacemos, a veces después del paso del tiempo, de los años incluso, otras en cambio, lo hacemos al segundo siguiente y ese fue el caso de Arthur.

Se sentó bien en la cama, notando que no había dolor por la penetración, entonces tuvo que aceptar que las faenas anteriores debieron ser bastante movidas para dejarlos adoloridos a ambos y no solo a quien estuviera abajo. La verdad era que Merlin tenía un buen cuerpo, no era tan ancho como él, o alto, o atlético. Pero sus músculos se observaban bajo la piel, esa piel, era blanca y limpia, no tenía las marcas que él portaba con orgullo, quizás algún par de líneas pero nada serio. Y como hombre tampoco tenía de que reprochar a sus ancestros, estaba bien dotado. De hecho estaba casi seguro que tenía casi la misma talla.

Se sentía hipnotizado por el bailar de la luz, entre el brillo vio una marca que le llamó la atención, Merlin estaba parado frente a él sin moverse, dejando que hiciera lo que él quisiera, alargo la mano hasta que toco la piel fría, las pequeñas líneas más claras estaban sobre el hueso izquierdo de la cadera, la piel brillaba, blanca y lampiña en toda su extensión, incluso en la zona genital el vello tan negro como el cabello era corto y delgado, cuando sus dedos se deslizaron sintió agujas recorriendo sus dedos.

\- ¿Es mía? – los bordes eran claros, era una marca de mordida

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que es tuya Arthur? – le dijo con burla – tal vez es de alguien más.

Lo miró a los ojos y la rabia consumió su cuerpo haciendo que su mano se cerniera en la estrecha cadera dando un tirón hacia él - ¿en serio Merlin? ¿de quién más, si no mía? – la mano del mago se cerro en su cabello sin ser tosco

\- Averígualo – y presiono acercando la cabeza a su cuerpo, Arthur se lamio los labios, Merlin había tocado, chupado y mordido tanto como había querido, pero esta sería la primera vez que degustaría esa piel, abrió la boca y ladeo un poco su dirección para que la mordida hecha a los lados del hueso coincidiera con sus dientes, antes de tocar la piel, dio una ligera lamida, arrancando un suspiro al mago, posiciono su cuerpo, con las manos agarrando firmemente la cadera, por si el otro pensaba escapar y mordió con saña, disfrutando del pequeño espasmo que recorrió el cuerpo ajeno, se alejó rápido, antes de sentir la sangre brotar, como seguramente no había hecho la primera vez.

Cuando observo su trabajo noto con satisfacción que las marcas se juntaban de forma perfecta, cada diente donde estaba la huella anterior.

\- No queda mucho tiempo Arthur – Merlin le empujó de los hombros, esta vez con sus propias manos, con suavidad, él se dejó hacer, su cuerpo perdió gravidez por completo y giro para acomodarse a lo largo de la cama, el mago gateo el espacio que el recorrió, hasta quedar entre sus piernas. Su espalda estaba un poco levantada por las almohadas, dándole una buena vista del cuerpo ajeno. De pronto Merlin tomo ambos muslos levantándolos un poco y dejando sus propias piernas dobladas bajo ellos, acomodándose bajo él, estaba embobado por la forma en que el sudor brillaba en la piel, que cuando sintió la punta del pene deslizarse entre sus nalgas reacciono.

\- Woo, espera Merlin – las manos volvieron a acariciarlo deslizándose por las piernas de forma inquietante y el cuero esbelto se aceró a él, dejando besos en su cuello, hasta alcanzar su odio

\- Lo haré bien y sólo tenemos tiempo para una vez, no será tan malo por la mañana – le dijo mientras lo embriagaba con roces y besos, le gustaba esa forma en que Merlin se dedicaba a su cuerpo, oh si, le encantaba.

\- No, Merlin espera – dijo tratando de recuperar un poco el control – el mago torció la boca al mirarlo a la cara, se acercó lentamente otra vez, pero en lugar de hablar mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja y comenzó a besarlo, metiendo la lengua en ese otro agujero, mientras se encargaba de poner a tono su miembro otra vez, aunque no iba a necesitar mucho trabajo porque estaba ardiendo otra vez.

Intento cerrar las piernas, para frenar los avances del mago, pero sin perder ni una de sus atenciones, dándose ahora el tiempo de acariciar la espalda delgada, el costado firme incluso un poco las nalgas si estiraba bien los brazos. Cuando intento dejar a Merlin lejos de su entrada otra vez el mago deslizó los dos brazos a su cuello, alejándose un segundo, mirándolo a los ojos mientras avanzaba con rumbo a su boca.

Ese primer beso fue la gloria, húmedo, demandante muy diferente de los escasos roces que había sentido al principio de la noche, sintió al mago pasar las piernas sobre las suyas y en un rápido movimiento cambio posiciones dejándolo arriba

\- Bien, sire – el mago abrió las piernas acomodándolas al lado de su cadera - ¿Por esto tanta resistencia y oposición? – Melin sonrió con picardía ypaso las manos por toda la espalda hasta las nalgas ajenas – debiste decirlo antes – y lo jalo hasta hacerlo caer sobre él - ¿Qué esperas? ¿una invitación? No soy un jodido baile de gala – Merlin hizo algo que le recordó al espoleo de los caballo y obtuvo exactamente lo mismo.

Arthur empujó la cadera contra Merlin, haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran lanzando gemidos de satisfacción – Métela Arthur, la noche casi termina – era la verdad, pero él no lo sentía como Merlin, no notaba la temperatura bajar con las últimas horas de la noche porque él estaba ardiendo, tanteo con los dedos la zona indicada, estaba algo húmeda, pre semen o sudor, pero no era suficiente, dudo con las mujeres era distinto, Merlin lanzó una risa ahogada – ¡Anda ya quieres!

\- Te a va a doler como la mierda Merlin – le dijo severo

\- Saliva primerizo – Arthur hizo una mueca de incomprensión

\- ¿No tienes magia para hacer aceite o, no sé, algo ahí abajo?

\- Nunca hemos usado nada más que saliva – Merlin se cruzó de brazos

\- Ajá, por eso duele como la mierda, ni galopando días seguidos te duele la tripa de esa manera

\- ¡Dios! Solo escupe en tu mano ¡y ya!

\- ¡Deja de darme ordenes! – dijo pero al final hizo justo lo que Merlin decía, no se veía capaz de hacer lo que el mago había usado en su propio cuerpo, pero delineo el anillo de carne con el dedo pringado en saliva, dando círculos, viendo concentrado como Merlin se relajaba y dejaba hacer sin más esfuerzo que disfrutar, presionaba una, dos veces y luego giraba sobre la entrada para estimularla, la sentía ceder poco a poco, aunque ellos ya antes habían hecho eso, no debería ser tan difíciles, observo un poco hacía abajo para ver la piel de ese intimo lugar, Merlin se estiraba con un gato montés llevando las manos a la cabecera y justo cuando pensaba acariciar ese lugar por tercera vez, el mago empujo su cuerpo hacia la pequeña presión que ejercía el dedo, haciéndolo hundirse en su interior, el mago jadeo de placer moviendo un poco las caderas y Arthur gruño por la sorpresa, estaba caliente, algo húmedo y jodidamente estrecho, podía sentir las paredes cerrarse alrededor de su carne y se relamió los dedos con la idea de sentir esa presión en otra parte.

Con la boca llena de saliva observaba el cuerpo bajo él, con los brazos extendidos y usándolos de apoyo para enterrarse su dedo hasta el fondo – Eres idiota de verdad ¿He Merlin? – con rapidez metió el segundo ensanchando la entrada mientras el mago gemía con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza de lado, sus yemas tanteaban el interior sin prisa.

\- Aaahh tú más – le contesto entre gemidos, entonces giro y metió los dedos un poco más fuerte y profundo, solo para castigarlo un poco, pero Merlin lanzo un gemido ronco alto y placentero - ¡eso! Es lo que buscas, tócalo otra vez – obedeció sin chistar, haciéndolo suspirar y gritar cada que daba con su objetivo – Arthur – solo pronuncio un quedo "hmm" en respuesta – como no la metas vamos a tener un bonito dolor de bolas todo el ¡aahhh joder! – Merlin hecho la cabeza atrás en respuesta a la saña en el toque.

\- Te vuelves mandón cuando estás caliente – dijo en tono serio pero con una sonrisa en los labios, sacó los dedos y respiro, ya no había punto de retorno. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor hace mucho que se le había escapado de las manos.

Tomo aire profundo antes de tomar su miembro y sobarlo un poco, la luz hacía que viera todo, todo a la perfección, podía distinguir cada cambio de color en la piel, la entrada, de color rosada, pero no era como la de una mujer, parecía demasiado pequeña, el pre-semen le daba un toque húmedo a su miembro, antes de entrar deslizo la cabeza un par de veces esparciendo el líquido, empujo la rodilla izquierda de Merlin hacía afuera para abrir más las piernas, contrajo la mandibula y tomó impulso...

\- ¡No, espera! – miró al mago que había encogido las piernas para cerrar todo paso, por fin había aceptado hacer toda aquella locura y ahora que lo deseaba, que estaba ansioso, el idiota de Merlin venía le decía que no, estaba apunto de gritarle un par de cosas cuando hablo de nuevo - ¿A que jode verdad? – le soltó con una sonrisa de triunfo que le hizo bufar de exasperación, en lugar de decirle algo, tomo los muslos blancos con sus manos y apretó, sabía que eso dejaría marca, pero ya no importaba, jaló las piernas hasta llevar el cuerpo al filo de la cama y juntar sus cuerpos – aahh sí fóllame, dame duro – Arthur gruño, no era así como él solía hacerlo, el era mas tranquilo, mas gentil – párteme – Merlin dio un extraño meneo a su cadera, haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran, incendiando su cuerpo –dame duro, dame.

\- ¡Ya cállate Merlin! – el mago corto la respiración al verse invadido de golpe y el lanzo un gruñido bajo y duro, ese cuerpo era caliente y estrecho, jodidamente estrecho - ¿te gusta Merlin? – empujo un poco más sin salir de él, deseaba que lo tomara entero, hasta la base - ¿he Merlin? Ya no hablas, ¿no dices nada Merlin? – el mago sonrió, él se irguió un poco, ahora estaba casi sobre él, pero por un segundo vio a Merlin, el idiota, incompetente, torpe, respondón y su amigo en sus ojos, sin magia o hechizo de por medio.

Fue como un golpe, pero la mano del mago en su nuca evito que se alejara por completo – sí, así es como me gustas Arthur, ahora cállate y fóllame – no espero más, entro y salió de golpe sin dar tiempo a nada, su amigo no se quejaba, al contrario, enredo las piernas en su cadera, cerrándolas y empujándose hacía él con la fuerza de los tobillos enterrados en sus nalgas, gemía rogando por más y tiraba de él, atrayéndolo por primera vez a un beso real, un buen beso, estando unidos. Esta vez degusto los labios, haciendo su cuerpo arder, el calor se expandía en oleadas desde sus bajos hasta cada parte de su cuerpo, el pelo de ambos estaba húmedo, las uñas de Merlin trazaban marcas en sus espalda, bajo la boca hasta el blanco cuello y mordió, el mago lanzo palabras ardorosas entre cortadas entre gemidos y suspiros, jadeaba en su oído más, más, muérdeme, márcame.

Merlin tomo su mano derecha que se encargaba de masajear una de las nalgas para llevarla al miembro entre sus cuerpos – tócame – no dudó, tomo el falo que se le ofrecía y lo sacudió con fuerza, el interior tembló arrastrándolo al placer de forma inevitable.

Les quedaba poco tiempo, lo sentía. Merlin se las arregló para subir una pierna sobre su hombro y gimió, no estaba seguro pero creía haber tocado el lugar correcto, salió y entro con fuerza, haciendo que Merlin casi aullara, entraba más profundo y más duro.

\- Casi, casi – decía Merlin, "yo también" pensaba pero no podía hablar, las embestidas se hicieron erráticas, las manos se alejaron de él y empujaron el cuerpo otra vez, yendo al encuentro con su cuerpo.

Bastaron unas cuantas arremetidas más para perderse por completo en el placer, oleadas de fuego subieron por su espina, recorriendo como truenos sus venas, la carne caliente lo envolvía y se apretaba en deliciosos espasmos, cuando la esencia del mago se disparó entre sus cuerpos llevó la mano a espalda tomándolo de la curva de sus nalgas y lo tomó hasta que no quedaba más para entregarle, a ese cuerpo que era suyo, que le pertenecía.

̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴

El amanecer de ese día era glorioso, o al menos así le parecía a él. Este día por fin Camelot proclamaría el nombre de su señora, ningún reino, por leal que fuera, perdonaría a un rey loco y un príncipe inclinado por degustar de placeres carnales con los sirvientes, masculinos.

Agravaine salió de su cámara casi al alba, cuando el sol trémulo aún no tenía la fuerza para iluminar por completo el castillo, ese sería un día fantástico, después de todo, no cualquier día una noticia como esa se daba a conocer, una conducta tan reprochable. Y no porque no se diera, sino porque la mayoría guardaba el secreto a toda costa, hasta con la vida del amante, de ser necesario.

Se enfilo rumbo a la habitación indicada, al doblar la esquina vio a dos de los caballeros fuera, dos caballeros montaban guardia en la puerta, no era problema, él ya se lo esperaba con todo el movimiento de la noche anterior.

\- Buenos días – dijo cortes, un "buenos días Sire" se le dio en respuesta - ¿Pasa algo? – Ninguno contesto – Bien, debo hablar con mi sobrino, si me permiten – justo antes de siquiera tocar la puerta o que alguno se interpusiera, el mismo Arthur la abrió.

\- ¡Ah valla Tío! – Dijo con el ceño fruncido – buenos días – de nuevo los caballeros respondieron a coro, estaba harto de esos perros entrenados - ¿Alguno ha visto al chico nuevo? El que sustituye a Merlin – ninguno hablo.

\- Si me permite, Sire, yo puedo ayudarte, sobrino – Arthur torció la boca, llevaba una camisa holgada, pero había cierto enrojecimiento en el cuello, el tintineo del metal le indico el cambio de postura de los caballeros que ahora estaban a su espalda.

\- No está la ropa limpia ni la armadura y tengo algo de hambre – objetó el príncipe, pero él tenía que entrar, aunque los caballeros lo encubrieran, él sí haría suficiente escándalo, el joven y apuesto príncipe heredero Arthur Pendragon de Camelot en la cama con su sirviente de confianza y amigo, sería un golpe grandioso, el chico emitió algo así como un bufido bajo, mientras él intentaba no ser demasiado evidente asomándose tras la espalda – bueno tío, si no te importa – la mano seguía firme en la puerta sin dar paso a nadie – pero ahora es básicamente esperar a...

\- ¡Sire! –Will venía corriendo con algo de ropa en las manos, Gaius con algo de comer y Gwen caminaba al final junto a Sir Leon, un muy desvelado Sir Leon, quienes traían la armadura.

\- ¡Ahí estas muchacho! – regaño, sin dar el pase ni salir por completo del cuarto – buenos días – el típico coro le siguió – y tú, que no se te peguen las mañas de Merlin, que nada bueno traen – dijo con una media sonrisa, a su alrededor todos estaban tensos, pero ese gesto no le daba buena espina.

Finalmente entro a la habitación y tras Arthur, toda la comitiva, empezando por sí mismo, Will, los caballeros, Gaius, Gwen y al final Sir Leon. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, esperando, él recorrio el lugar con prisa, no había rastros del sirviente, no parecía haber ni un solo hilo fuera de lugar.

Arthur carraspeo – agradezco la dedicación de todos, pero, en realidad solo necesito la ayuda de una persona – los caballeros se miraban entre ellos, fueron los primeros en salir.

\- Bien Sire – dijo Gwen antes de ver al chico – si necesitas ayuda – apunto a la armadura que yacía sobre una mesa limpia y en perfecto estado – me avisas, iré por la comida del rey, enviare algo para usted Sire

\- Gracias Gweniviere – respondióWill

\- Es Gwen, querido Will, solo Gwen, con permiso – tras una reverencia salió de la habitación.

El chico comenzó a arreglar la cama, él no perdía detalle.

\- Gaius me alegra que estés aquí, anoche me informaron que Merlin escapó de su confinamiento – él seguía parado, viendo, tras la mampara no había nadie, ni bajo la cama, esta era mucho más alta y no dejaba espacio para ocultarse.

\- Asi fue Sire, me temo que fue a la taberna – Arthur dejó la ropa que había tomado de entre el montón que el joven había depositado en una silla – pero ya se encuentra bien Sire.

Giró para ver al anciano, tan calmado y tranquilo.

\- Bien, en cuanto pueda venir – pronuncio Arthur – dile que voy a hablar con él acerca de las salidas a la taberna Gaius.

\- Claro Sire, me retiro.

\- Gracias Gaius – el galeno dio una reverencia antes de dejarlos.

\- ¿Tío? – pregunto Arthur sacándolo de su letargo.

\- Si claro, diculpa – dijo de inmediato – anoche vi a los caballeros muy agitados por la desaparición de tu sirviente.

\- Lo sé – contesto serio – Gaius pasó paro aquí para informarme, le dije que si Merlin estaba suficientemente bien como para salir, era probable que estuviera en la taberna – bufó pero en ningún momento lo miró – y ves, a la taberna fue a dar ¿Algo más tío?

\- No, me retiro – la cama estaba perfecta, todos estaban perfectos, no había podido ver por lo menos el torso de Arthur, así al menos alguna marca habría quedado al descubierto y él no era imbécil, había notado el agua en la bañera, la ligera humedad en el cabello. Bañado y cambiado. Ese no era su día.

̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴

A medio día la cámara de Gaius parecía un centro de consulta con tanta gente dentro de ella. Sir Leon, Sir Percibal y Elyan regresaban de la breve siesta que tomaran tras la agitada noche, Gwaine, bueno él era Gwain, un vaso de licor y fruta fresca, con eso se fue a cumplir con sus guardias matutinas, para dormir toda la tarde y noche. Will, Gwen y Gaius también se encontraban ahí charlando con Merlin, o al menos haciendo el intento. Mientras Arthur descansaba despatarrado en una silla en completo silencio.

El último en llegar fue Sir Percibal, la orden era ser discretos y que la menor cantidad de personas lo supiera.

\- Buenas – dijo el recién llegado – buena tarde Sire

\- Buena tarde Sir Percibal, ¿descansaste bien? – el aludido dio una afirmación muda, viendo sin tapujos al joven Merlin, quien comía sopa sentado junto a la mismísima Gwen y aunque ya no parecía haber esa hostilidad de días anteriores, tampoco se veía amigable.

Merlin los miraba con un poco de pena, Gwen y Gaius aunque hablaban estaban serios, solo Will parecía seguir el vivo ejemplo del mago hablando hasta por los codos. Arthur se levantó en silencio, caminando hacía la cámara de Merlin.

\- Síganme por favor – los caballeros entraron en silencio y cerraron la puerta tras ellos – hable con mi tío esta mañana a primera hora – comenzó, por un segundo quiso tomar asiento en la cama pero se contuvo – dijo que todos, y recalcó, que todos descuidaron sus obligaciones anoche – el tono que usaba era serio.

\- Sire, si me permite... – Gwain se adelantó

\- Lo sé, estoy enterado del incidente de anoche – Afuera Gaius trataba de alejar la atención de Merlin de la conversación, al ver que no resultaba se encamino hacia la puerta toco dos veces para luego entrar sin esperar el permiso.

\- Sire, llevaremos a Merlin al mercado, para que tome un poco de aire y estire las piernas – Arthur asintió, no hablo hasta oír la puerta principal cerrarse.

\- Bien, los que estén en condiciones más decentes – comenzó con prisa, quitando la ropa de cama – vallan por la cama, el carpintero está afuera – les tomo algo de tiempo asimilar la orden – vamos vamos, no sabemos cuánto tiempo logre Gaius mantener lejos a Merlin.

Tres de ellos salieron, el carpintero, tal como Arthur había dicho, esperaba la señal para llevar la cama. Al regresar encontraron a los demás observando una extraña cantidad de ceniza en el lugar donde se encontraba la cama que ahora yacía vertical en la cámara principal.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Gwain que iba entrando

\- Nadie lo toque – apresuró Arthur

\- Hechicería – dijo el carpintero – parece ceniza de madera Sire

\- ¿Sire? – comenzó Sir Percibal – creo que Gwen encontró algo parecido en su cámara

Todos giraron a ver al caballero – ¿Bajo mi cama? – el chico asintió – eso lo explica todo, ¿Alguien lo tocó ese día? – las negaciones fueron unánimes

\- Gwen debió barrerla antes de que usted llegará Sire – dijo el carpintero – ella se encargó de la limpieza, a mí también me comento algo, dijo que tal vez Merlin no estaba haciéndola como era debido, pero no quiso decirle nada, para que no la tomará con el chico.

\- Alguien valla por el carboncillo de Gaius y un papiro, dibujen eso antes de que lleguen – ordenó Arthur – Merlin lleva más tiempo que yo bajo este hechizo, no sabemos cómo reaccionara si nos pilla.

Uno dibujó, mientras los otros pasaban la cama al cuarto, no era ni la mitad de la que hace unos días había reemplazado la de Arthur, pero la madera era de la mejor, resistente y fuerte, antes de colocarla barrieron, manteniendo las cenizas lejos de ellos, antes de sacar el viejo mueble revisaron cada viga, pero de igual manera no encontraron nada.

Se colocaron un colchón y ropas de cama nuevas, Gaius había dejado un líquido especial para limpiar la magia, al menos, hasta que él mismo revisara. Casi al terminar Gwaine no aguanto más y soltó la pregunta que a todos los carcomía, en cuanto el carpintero se fue.

\- Sire, ¿Qué hacemos con lo de anoche? – Arthur se irguió y lo miro a los ojos, torciendo el gesto.

\- Nada, anoche no pasó nada – tomo aire – la historia es, que encontramos un hechizo, nos daba pesadillas y evitaba que descansáramos, al alejar a Merlin de la fuente, salido a dar un paseo, a la taberna – no los miro, estaba observando la cama vieja que pronto sería destruida, igual que la suya – eso será todo, Merlin no recordara nada, así como yo no lo recuerdo.

Algunos asintieron mientras llevaban su carga fuera de la cámara, el silencio se apodero del lugar, Arthur suspiro, se sentó en un diván y entre esas paredes dejo que los recuerdos lo invadieran.

̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴

Se habían dado unos minutos para recuperar el aliento, sentía el calor del cuerpo que ahora estaba completamente debajo de él, dejarse caer fue inevitable y Merlin había aguantado a pecho el peso.

Poco a poco fue recostándose de lado, dándose cuenta que las piernas de Merlin seguían manteniendo el agarre arrastrándolo consigo a la misma posición. Le tomo un momento darse cuenta de que ni siquiera había salido de él, así que lo hizo con calma, disfrutando esos ligeros calambrazos por el roce, nunca había tenido ese tipo de encuentros antes, sólo podía sentir su cuerpo relajado y fresco, libre.

No estaban cubiertos y aunque era de noche la luz artificial era suficiente para ver con claridad, Merlin tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro relajado, la piel del hombro brillaba, las ligeras marcas rojas en el cuello eran notorias. Comenzó indeciso, deslizando las yemas de los dedos por ese montículo de piel pálida, tentándose un poco a sí mismo, Merlin se mantuvo quieto, con los brazos a sus costados, cerró la mano en el hombre haciéndolo abrir los ojos despacio y sonreír.

\- Ya es tarde para eso Arthur – lo miro directamente, mientras el mantenía la mano justo donde la tenía, Merlin subió la cabeza y apoyándose en su brazo se irguió hasta su boca, dando un beso ligero

\- ¿Para dormir? – contesto él disfrutando la atención

\- ¡No! – contesto divertido – para la segunda ronda – se acercó a él, su espalda era más angosta que la suya y en esa posición era más notorio, dejaron que el silencio de la noche los envolviera, los dedos de Merlin delinearon su estómago y cada musculo sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

\- Sabes Merlin – el por su parte reanudo las caricias, llevándolas a la espalda – Esto no parece suficiente como para despertar adoloridos – la risa del mago brotó fresca

\- Lo es, créeme, después de la tercera vez claro – Arthur lo miró con sorpresa – o si no encontramos la cama a tiempo.

\- Si claro Merlin

\- Hoy perdiste mucho tiempo en tonterías Arthur – le dijo serio, mientras la mano delineaba sus costillas, dio la vuelta a sus costado, siguiendo los huesos hasta su espalda, de ahí bajo por la columna arrancándole un cosquilleo delicioso hasta encontrar los glúteos y apretar un poco, sobar y regresar hasta tocar la nuca, relajándolo sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Arthur?

\- ¿hmm? – respondió algo perezoso

\- ¿esta es la última vez, cierto? – abrió los ojos por completo, ese era Merlin, lo sabía, en el tono de su voz, en las facciones, pero sobre todo en sus ojos, en esa mirada, él no contesto, de repente muy despierto, a su duda Merlin respondió alejándose, liberándolo por completo del agarre, recostando la espalda por completo, imito el movimiento sin saber que más hacer, un "¿y ahora qué?" se repetía en su mente.

\- Me quiero dar un baño – dijo finalmente el mago, levantándose de la cama despacio - ¿vienes?

\- no hay agua Merlin – no estaba mirándolo, ni siquiera podía ver ese cuerpo mientras se alejaba de él, no así – y no cabemos los dos en esa bañera, muy apenas entro yo.

\- Sire, sire – canturreo el mago, pero con un modo desganado que no le pasó desapercibido – soy un mago Arthur Pendragon, no sólo un mago, sino uno de los mejores – abrió los ojos por el tono serio, al principio creyó que el sonido más ronco en la voz era producto del hechizo o de la calentura, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así, estaba parado al filo de la cama mirándolo serio – Tengo muchos nombres, Merlin para ustedes, Emrys para los druidas, cada cultura de la magia me ha llamado diferente y si yo digo que podemos darnos un baño los dos – enfatizó – es porque se puede, ¿De acuerdo?

\- Bien – uso un tono de voz modulado, como si estuviera dándole la razón a un niño caprichoso - ¿Qué tan viejo eres Merlin?

\- Viejo – la mueca de confusión no pegaba nada con la declaración

\- Sí, haz dicho cada cultura de la magia – bufo – serás todo lo mago que quieras pero se te escapa cada cosa – rodo los ojos tratando de quitarle un poco la tensión al ambiente

\- tan viejo como me ves ahora, pero algún día mis ojos habrán visto más incluso de lo que la historia contará, cuando los hechos sean leyenda y las leyendas cuentos antiguos Arthur.

\- Entonces será un baño para dos – él sonrió, como siempre lo hacía y Merlin también, pero esta vez no, solo lo observo alejarse y al estar cerca de la bañera de pronto el vapor comenzó a salir de la cuenca, se levantó con calma también, hasta estar a su espalda – Sí Merlin – quería tocarlo pero de alguna manera eso parecía aún más incorrecto que todo lo que había hecho en su vida – creo que esta es la última.

El baño fue corto, los dos en silencio solo limpiándose, al terminar se acostaron sobre sabanas que ya estaban limpias también. Se quedó dormido sin poder evitarlo con el calor de Merlin a su lado, esta vez sin tocarse, sólo así, uno al lado del otro.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado pero no debía ser mucho, las pequeñas luces flotantes se habían extinguido y entre sus brazos estaba su joven amigo, el aire se sentía caliente, pensó en abrir una ventana pero el dorado seguía brillando como tela de oropel.

De pronto Merlin comenzó a brillar, pero no era el color dorado que tanto había visto esa noche, era uno verde, el color del bosque al amanecer, cuándo el sol brilla sobre la copa de las hojas, verde brillante pero oscuro, de pronto el calor se concentró en el cuerpo que sostenía y de un segundo a otro, Merlin ya no estaba, giro la cabeza buscándolo, estaba completamente a oscuras, las puertas y ventanas habían perdido el brillo, se sentó poco podía distinguir, pero el vapor del agua también se había ido, no quedaba nada, ni siquiera el olor a campo fresco de la piel que saboreo, no quedaba nada de su olor en las sabanas o de su presencia en la cámara, era como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si nada hubiera cambiado jamas. Lo único que detecto fue un ligero olor a madera quemada, que recordaba de amaneceres anteriores.

Sentado en su cama, desnudo, tal como Merlin lo había dejado, tomo aire, porque necesitaba pensar, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir?, se dejó caer sobre el colchón, pero era consciente de que no podría dormir, entonces el primer gallo cantó, la noche había terminado.

̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴

Tuvieron tiempo suficiente para hablar antes de que los otros regresaran del mercado, pero casi nada se habían dicho. Gwaine como siempre dejando ver su lado despreocupado dijo un " Bien entonces aquí no paso nada, ¿verdad?" todos asintieron y después no había dicho una sola palabra, al menos no en presencia de los otros caballeros. Cuatro días después cuando montaban guarda junto a Gwaine en un campamento a las afueras de la ciudadela le había dejado en claro lo que podía y lo que no hacer con Merlin de ese día en más, pero la advertencia no era necesaria, no para él.

La historia oficial la habían armado entre él y el galeno, para toda la gente, incluidos Merlin y Gwen, los caballeros seguirían el relato al pie de la letra.

El efecto de la magia eran sueños, parece que de naturaleza violenta, donde al ser los afectados Sire y Merlin, se traicionaban, no sabemos con que objeto, quizás para hacer que Merlin llevará a Sire a un lugar fuera de la protección de Camelot.

Puede ser también que en realidad el que Merlin fuera afectado fue un desafortunado incidente, o al revés, y en realidad sólo uno debía estar bajo los influjos de la magia.

Era un hechizo mínimo, pero todo lo relacionado con magia puede tornarse peligroso, sin saber quien fue el mago, no podian saber que es en realidad lo que buscaba. Pero no estaría demás ser atentos a quienes estavan dentro del castillo, al menos, hasta no descubrir como es que fue implantado.

Durante todo la explicación de Gaius, él no menciono palabra, el efecto en la magia para él había durado hasta la noche siguiente al cambio de cama, así que estaban atentos de Merlin, pero él parecía tranquilo.

Los detalles que le darían a Merlin eran responsabilidad de Gaius.

La magia era fuerte, pero es probable que el mago estuviera viendo todo, de esa manera manipulo las cosas para favorecer el encuentro de ayer, quizás pensó que para Merlin matar a Arthur sería sencillo.

¿Qué paso esa noche? Merlin había entrado hablando sobre traición y conspiraciones, sobre entregarlo a Morgana y no había necesitado pelear contra él, el joven había dormido durante la mayor parte de la noche, pero con mucha intranquilidad, hablando en sueños, sobre muerte y sangre, la puerta se había mantenido bloqueada en todo momento. Mucho había ayudado que la magia verde hubiera aparecido en la habitación de Merlin, donde tampoco la puerta se encontraba abierta.

Gaius nunca tocó el tema de lo que vieron, ni por la interrupción de Gaius ni por la magia de Merlin. La había sentido ese día, pero estaba seguro de que mucho antes ya lo sabía, pero algunas cosas es mejor no saberlas.

̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴

Al día siguiente Merlin despertó desorientado, más tarde de lo usual y esperando el regaño de Gaius, pero no fue así.

Gaius, Gwen y Arthur lo esperaban, con pan y té en la mesa, cada uno con su taza, pero el líquido ya estaba frío.

Gwen lo saludo con una sonrisa extraña, fría y Gaius le hablaba como un padre que trata de dar consuelo, Arthur solo le había dado el buenos días antes de concentrarse en unos documentos que leía.

Despues de darle algo de tiempo para lavarse y regresar, embutirle comida fue el pasatiempo de Gwen, hasta que ya no pudo más. Serios, empezaron a hablar sobre cosas que no entendía, pesadillas, traición, salidas nocturnas, magia. Se había atrangantado por eso, pero Gaius lo calmo asegurando que todos sabían que él no había sido el causante de la magia, temeroso dirigio la mirada al príncipe, esperando cualquier reacción, pero nada pasó. Nada tenía sentido, despues de que balbucera prenguntas que no había podido terminar, Arthur se aclaró la garganta.

\- Mira, Merlin – comenzó aun sin mirarlo – hemos encontrado las pruebas de la magia, pero sabemos queno fuiste tu – siguió sin darle tiempo a responder – por ahora no estas a mi serivicio, am – se detuvo mirando a Gaius quien agregó un "Will" en tono bajo – Will se encarga de servirme por el momento – para cuando Arthur quiso mirarlo el otro observaba el suelo, de modo pensativo – Will es mi sirviente Merlin, ¿estas bien con eso? – Arthur y los demás estaban tensos, él no era tonto la actitud de su señor era tan evidente para él como ver un incendio frente a sus ojos, Gaius estaba ansioso y Gwen lo miraba perdida en sus pensamientos, su maestro tenía muchas cosas de que hablar lo notaba en sus ojos, pero por ese momento lo mejor era dejar las cosas así y permitir que los demás hablaran, sentía algo raro dentro de él, como si algo estuviera roto y no supiera qué.

\- Es Will el hijo de Ellia, ¿cierto? – Will era el segundo hijo de Ellia, una mujer de la cocina y buena asistente de Gaius cuando él salía con el Señor, Gaius asintió – Sí, claro, los dos son leales y Will es algo joven, pero es entusiasta – terminó con una sonrisa y esta vez Gwen lo miró con verdadera felicidad y el galeno se tranquilizó él único que parecía igual era Arthur.

Para estar totalmente seguros de que hechizo se había ido, le dieron una semana de descanso, podía salir a caminar pero de preferencia acompañado.

Un par de horas las pasaron tratando de repasar el asunto para dejarlo asentado en los documentos que Arthur llevaba, la primera en salir fue Gwen, al cabo de un rato Gaius también los había dejado solos, pero dejando claro que regresaría de inmediato.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero Merlin notaba la manera de esquivar su mirada en Arthur, respondía a cada pregunta que él hacía, pero solo eso, sin más charla que la necesaria.

\- Arthur – hablo serio y espero hasta que el otro lo miro a los ojos – yo nunca te traicionare – Arthur lo miro a los ojos detenidamente antes de sonreír, con una sonrisa que nunca más vio, algo su mirada, que hubiera deseado no observar de nuevo, porque esa fue la última emoción que vio en el cielo su alma.

\- Lo se Merlin, lo sé.

̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴ᵕ ̴ ̃ ̐͒̃ ̃ ̴

Entonces, tirado en la grava fría de una playa, por fin conocía a Emrys, Merlin finalmente le mostró su magia, no pudo decirle que él ya lo sabía, porque, algunas cosas es mejor dejarlos como están, fingir había sido más sencillo, más, que traer recuerdos innecesarios, de noches ardientes, de besos, caricias, palabras.

Noches que eran sólo de él, algunas tan vividas como la última, otras envueltas en una bruma impenetrable de imágenes sin forma y todas ellas eran suyas, porque Merlin nunca las recordaría, él su joven mago, sirviente y amante.

Nunca pensó decirle nada, porque era capaz de soportar las lágrimas de un amigo, no las de un amante y era inútil, desalmado, dejar impregnado en Merlin el amargo adiós que lo consumía a él. Y quizás al final si era un poco egoísta, porque debía admitir que aunque estuviera tirado en la tierra, muriendo, estaba justo donde había deseado por ya demasiado tiempo, en los brazos de Merlin.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Es ligeramente diferente solo algunas cosas que quizás no quedaron tan bien explicadas.
> 
> Es un gran paréntesis hipotético dentro de Merlín 
> 
> Gracias a todos por leer :)


End file.
